Masked Kitsune, friend or foe?
by The Swordslinger
Summary: What happens when you lose it all, then lose even more and then are about to die? The answer: keep on living and do what you gotta do, even if it means to face all villains and heroes all by yourself. But hey, better have fun after cheating death by uncanny methods and turning into a death machine. Harem, Metal Gear elements, Antihero Naruto, Good Ivo and FemSuperboy. You're warned
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, and that makes me ask myself, why can't I be as AWESOME as Kojima and own DC?

**WARNING**: Small harem consisting on Black Canary, Miss Martian and Fem Superboy (If having trouble imagining, Google "Claire Kent by LexiKimble" and you'll see)

**XXXXXX**

Going in and going hard

_You know what I truly hate about myself? Being too stubborn to stay dead, even when losing it all, killing the bastards who wronged my life in a final clash with all of their power against mine, find myself half dead with no legs, my whole left arm and parts of my chest missing and over half of my right arm gone while my skull suffered greatly, in fact I remember that while I crushed the asshat's head like a ripe melon in my bare hands he tried to blow up my head too, but I was way faster. I lost Kurama who used all of its chakra to keep me alive as I took down the asshole who tried to kill an entire world out of a stupid revenge. Some of my friend's chakra and my own remain in me, I still got my large amounts of it but my furry assed friend is long gone, giving his life for mine and putting me in this new world._

_Well, at least I'm not some emotionless or overly emotional bastard who has to think of ways to get his head out of his ass or get laid… or both. But I'm not completely heartless, I know what he did and why he did it, and I've mourned for his sacrifice for me, but if I cried too much over it he'd kick my ass to force me to keep on going. Either way, here I am… just gotten back from the dead some years ago, met this guy who saved my bacon and did some modifications to my body to keep me… breathing? I'm not sure; I can breathe but way too many parts of my body are no longer made of flesh or bone, lost my left lung, half the right one and even had to get some "updates" on my heart too when I lost most of my left side and insides along with my left arm and its elbow and I think I even lost part of my throat, I'm not sure if that was healed or fixed, though._

_But I owe the guy one, and when he told me of his problems and what he was about to face, well how could I refuse to help? That and I wanted to test out my new and improved body, I was able to fight like never before, I was more agile and the things I could do were astonishing, adding to that my old tricks that saved my hide several times in the past I was plain unstoppable, a force of nature to be feared._

_And my power and my savior's intellect got us on a bad side of the world… Now I have a job to do, and no matter who stays in my way I will do it. But these guys also have things that interest me for my future in this place. My meeting what real evil is in my world made me realize how much one needs to sacrifice and dirty his hands to get something done, heck, I gave up half my body to save a world and countless innocents! These guys also have a point, but I also have my beliefs._

_I am a ninja, my loyalty is for what benefits me most… but also for what I believe in._

_If anyone stands in my path then I won't think twice to get them out of my way._

XXXXXX

Our history starts a little cliché, lone figure in a dark room surrounded by seven screens with only bright images that represent the silhouettes of people with evil intentions. Said figure is far from being a normal human anymore, not that he was at birth.

He stood near six foot tall, was about his late teens to early twenties, his hair was golden and spiked backwards like some beast's mane and his face was covered by a blank white mask that resembled a fox's head, mostly with the two extremities atop it that for decoration and other purposes looked like vulpine ears. The figure was lean and muscular as a middleweight boxer and was dressed quite eccentrically: black hakama pants with an orange military coat with a high collar, said coat was closed and hiding a black skin-tight muscle shirt that was in reality a very thin vest capable of resisting even Superman's famous heat vision. But for the parts of his body he showed off it was clear he wasn't entirely human, he was on his "bare" feet, a pair of metallic boot like extremities with the ability to act like claws and even act as real foot fingers for when needed, they actually looked like traditional ninja footwear, with the thumb separated from the others fingers. And last but not least, his "hands" were more like metallic gauntlets.

And to show he was not to be messed with, on his back was a simple looking ninjato with a blade longer than a normal one should be. It's design was of a straight blade about three and a half foot long, the foot and a half long handle was pitch black as well as the sheath and with no decoration or designs. The sword was strapped firmly into the young man's back with special links on the back of his coat to keep the sword's sheath with him at all times.

"Your mission's clear enough for you?" a voice asked from one of the monitors with a slight French accent.

"My only question is why can't I just blow some shit up?" the figure replied in a distorted voice.

"Just confirm if you understood, mon ami"

"Yeah yeah, go to Cadmus and secure the samples, beat the one in charge if he does something stupid and watch for this weapon of yours…" the figure said, waving dismissively and turning away "Just make sure you all keep your part of the deal or I'll be coming for your heads, professional ethics after all"

"Oui, monsieur Fox, just remember to keep your part of the deal as well"

"Hey, when have I disappointed?" the figure said lazily and carefree before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

(Gotham City – Wayne Industries)

You know that when you're above the ground by around five hundred foot of height and plan to go down you either get a rope or better yet spend some good money in a decent parachute, right? Well, when the helicopter you're in is a military prototype with no name, brand and with a radio jamming device that has a jet reactor in order to fly at break necking speeds out of a bad spot you can't really stay much longer in one place. Basically, one needs to be insane and indestructible enough to do this shit, so he of course didn't give a damn. But remember kids, don't try this at home.

So, a large fall down later, crashing and breaking the concrete floor he was in and landing in front of the main hall of the big building of developing technology made sure all guards were surrounding our familiar blond figure, who chuckled at them "You know… I could just have gone in with stealth but I really wanted some fun. Besides, I guess I need to make sure I get some attention… do me a favor and scream like bitches"

(Moments later)

Black Canary, in her typical uniform of black leotard, fishnet thighs, black open jacket and high heeled boots stood in shock at what she was seeing in the large halls of the building Batman had asked her to go. A horrified receptionist had her back against a wall, all the guards were all around the place laying unconscious and some with serious injuries and pools of blood on the floor, larger splashes of blood on the walls and yet all of them were alive… barely (If you're thinking of Gray Fox in the first MGS slicing down all those soldiers in the hall, you're right in doing so). And, even with what happened, all of them showed signs of being hit and beaten, not cut.

She instantly ran through the halls, finding that the chaos was getting bigger and bigger and that more guards were down for the count and barely out of this life, she instantly contacted the League "Black Canary here, I might need some support. Whoever's behind this doesn't like to hold back, and do send any medical attention we have, these people are dying!"

Finally, and somehow, she went down to the subterranean levels where Bruce kept most of his highest advanced technology… and found that whoever was behind this was getting more sadistic and destructive with each step he took: large slashes covered the walls and even iron walls, even highly reinforced metal lockdown doors were either sliced to pieces or hit out of the way.

It wasn't until reaching a room labeled as 'Experimental Software and Hardware' that she found a tall blond man with his back turned to her and holding what seemed like a chip, delighted by it "And to think this little thing is worth so much money… Well, that's Bruce Wayne for you, all money and money, rich kids nowadays, don't you think, miss…?"

It took her a second to realize the man was talking to her "Black Canary, and you are?"

"Oh yes…" the man said as he turned to look at her: wide hips, slim waist, nice and large cleavage, long neck length hair, blue eyes and a nice lace adorning her beautiful swan neck. He chuckled in his distorted voice "Well, I'd like to forget manners since you didn't give me your real name, only an excuse to keep whatever secret life you have safe. Anyways, kindly move aside, sweet cheeks, or I'll have to rough you up" he finished by pocketing the chip in his coat and grabbing his ninjato, ready to draw it out and take her out if necessary.

She grinned "Well, definitely can't have you off the records like that, Mr. Nameless. Not after I drag you to jail with you deeply sleep"

He chuckled again "Oh, fiery attitude… You seem to have some fighting issues, then again, all of us who wear masks have them. But you've delayed me enough, I have places and people to see, so!"

*Shing!*

Looking up in shock, Black Canary watched as the ceiling fell down, all of it was sliced to pieces that fell down atop the blond masked man who chuckled some more as he jumped and used the sliced chunks of concrete to jump up and away from her. Not like she was going to let him get away, jumping right after him as the masked thief kept on slicing the ceiling to get up and up, even past the first floor that lead outside and kept on going to the upper levels with the blonde heroine following hot on his heels while the workers ran for their lives scared shitless.

Looking down at his pursuer the black and orange clad man sighed "Persistent… but I kinda like that" fully taking out his sword's silver blade he focused on it, channeling his inner energy as a light hue glowed in the edge. Instantly he sliced faster and better than before, causing more damage and even cutting through two ceilings at a time, this gave him the advantage to slice smaller pieces of debris and kick them down towards Black Canary.

Dinah opened her mouth and used her famous Canary Cry against the debris, shattering it all out of her way and keep on pursuing the insanely strong thief. Using what debris remained she jumped after her target and out of the building, landing in the roof with grace… only for his metallic hand to grab her forcefully by her jaw, keeping her mouth shut. She hadn't even seen him coming, but somehow some golden flash seemed to have appeared in her field of vision just an instant before whoever this guy was captured her singlehandedly.

"You know, women complain of men being persistent, never thought I'd be the first man to complain of a dame being persistent" he said while slowly taking out his blade.

But instead of feeling the sharp blade cut through her skin the blond threw her in the air and used a double jump kick to push her aside and get out of the way of several arrows flying at his head. Black Canary felt hand on her shoulder, helping her to get up, she was face to face with her now ex-boyfriend Oliver, also known as Green Arrow.

The blond ninja flipped in the air and landed in a kneeled position with his ninjato at his side, using it to block two more arrows. Looking up he found a fellow blond man with a beard and mustache wearing green thighs and a robe with a hood as well as a green domino mask, bow and arrows. At his side was a redhead boy around his late teens with the same clothes and weaponry, only in green and with a weird yellow hat with a red feather decorating it.

"Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy, I presume" the ninja thief said in a calm tone as he looked at the new arrivals, before chuckling "And I see you brought company… be warned, if you throw those shurikens at me you're gonna be sorry if I deflect them to hit someone in their throat, and trust me, I've done it before"

He raised slowly as he mentally savored the surprised gasp behind him, turning back he looked at the unmistakable imposing figure of none other than Batman standing with his black cape covering his body and his black mask-helmet with the decorative and iconic bat-like ears atop. He also measured the short boy in his early teens with a black short mop of hair, a black domino mask and a weird outfit, red short sleeved shirt, black pants, gauntlets, boots, cape with a yellow underside and a domino mask to hide his face.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Wayne Industries?" the bat asked in his gruff menacing voice, making the masked blond swordsman chuckle.

The ninja then adopted a mocking thoughtful pose "Oh gee, I dunno, could it be I am just a guy simply passing through and… hmm… oh! Oh! I know! Let's just say I dislike stuck up rich boys like Bruce Wayne and just wanted to give him a bad day, ok?" seeing the bat glare made the thief laugh "Oh come on, bats! You didn't expect me to spill the beans like that, did you? Man, and you're supposed to be smart… But if you truly want to know…"

As the swordsman trailed off the blue hue in his ninjato increased as he brought it down and then up, stabbing the tip on the ground before the force of his slash sliced off the roof's floor right at Batman and Robin, forcing them to jump out of the way with their grappling hooks. Then the sound of broken arrows hitting the floor from behind the ninja followed the landing of the dark heroes as the mysterious thief had sliced off the five arrows aimed at him from the two archer heroes.

He simply looked at the five of the heroes with the amusement hidden beneath his blank mask. But he also had business, so seeing the ladder from his private helicopter he had no choice but to grab it and let go of his wishes to fight them, letting the chopper take him away in the sky as he laughed and mock-saluted the now raising heroes and gave them a final message:

"You all shall do some effort to find out why I wanted to cause some chaos, heroes… that and you're too weak for me to take seriously, so take care till next time we meet"

Roy and Dick roared as they ran after the man "Get back here!"

*Crack!*

It was finally then that the five heroes realized what the thief had intended to do when he sliced the rooftop, he had sliced it in a way it was at the perfect angle to slide off the rest of the building with them on it. From the skies, enjoying the sight of the heroes running at their highest speed from the part of the roof they were in, the masked man laughed silently, chuckling darkly in amusement as they jumped to the part of the roof he left intact. But he still had to hurry, he didn't need them to track him so he started to climb back up in order to deliver what he stole.

But before his ride took off at the speed of sound he looked intently at the blonde heroine with interest… she had to be a few years older than him yet he was very interested in how good of a fighter she was.

XXXXXX

A few hours of flight later, giving the pilot the ship so it was delivered to the people behind the monitors, and taking a detour for a cheeseburger with extra fries and a cold soda later, the blond opened the helicopter's door, looking down at the Cadmus building, a simple looking lab with a few stories of height. After swallowing the last of his fries and downing them with his diet soda, the blond waved to the pilot and once again jumped down with no parachute towards the building's roof, it was starting to get late, sunset was about to come and he wanted to get some business done and see what this big weapon was making such a fuss about.

Falling down to the roof but without the intention to get attention on himself, the blond aimed his right arm at a nearby building, a special grappling hook appeared from under his palm before being shot at the ledge with a highly resistant and almost invisible cord made of several alloys of metal connecting him with the hook. Swinging around he slowed his fall, aiming his other free hand with yet another grapping hook in it, now aimed at Cadmus. Another midair swing later he used Cadmus' ledge to fly upwards and land silently on their roof, where his contact was.

The thief stood up, before crouching and looking at the small gray and black skinned imp like creature before him, a small chimpanzee like being with red eyes and small horns atop its alien like head. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow behind his mask "Either you've shrunk or you have gotten real better looking, doc"

"I'm right here" a man in a lab coat with long brown hair in a ponytail and with square glasses responded annoyed and coldly. He was old, around his forties and already his hair was whitening, he was also one of those guys who for some reason always had a permanent scowl on their face.

The blond waved dismissively "So… who's the unlucky woman who gave you this son?" he asked upon poking the small blue imp. Getting doctor Desmond annoyed was easy, and the blond didn't like to be liked, sure it had its benefits but so far he disliked a lot of people, mainly most of the people he had been meeting thus far after getting fixed.

The doctor barked in anger, pointing at the roof's door "Don't just stand there making bad jokes! Get in the lab and get ready to protect the weapon, we have suspicions the League are on us"

Dark chuckles came out of the blank mask before the doctor found himself staring at the young man's ninjato's tip just an inch from his right eyeball in just an instant "Well, gonna give me the tour then? Oh, and please tell me there's a snack bar and maybe a souvenir shop, maybe you have one of those "I'm with a dead guy" T-shirts, I could buy one and take a picture with you by my side after I slit your throat wide open. What do you say, sounds fun? Because I could use the fun if you keep on bringing my mood down insulting me, ya dig?"

"Y-yes!" the scared Desmond cried, feeling the sudden need of finding a bathroom.

(Moments later)

Looking at the place, finding that it obviously hid more than what it let be seen and enjoying a ride in an express elevator with popcorn included, the ninja walked behind Desmond, both hands busy crushing the bucket that once was filled with butter covered corn as he looked around in one of the many sub-levels of this building.

High-tech, incubating pods to hold beasts and even use them as energy sources were all around, creating more of the creatures that Desmond named the Genomorphs. There were big ones as large as houses, some more human-sized and of course the small imps the size of a small monkey. He kept on going after the scientist, not paying much attention to details and waiting patiently to see this big weapon, also wondering if he could have room service after being done examining and studying this newest development in this big lab as he was presented to all rooms via the elevator, which was getting very boring by now.

"And now here's where you'll be for the next days to make sure our newest addition to Cadmus is safe and sound" Desmond explained as the blond tossed his popcorn bucket to a nearby and conveniently placed recycling trash can.

Once out of the elevator our weapon for hire finally showed some surprise, then he turned to Desmond "You're one fucked up fuck, you know that?"

As the doctor growled the blond walked out into a hall made of flesh, large and disgusting looking spheres were placed all over the walls and ceilings, making it all look as if he were inside someone's body, waling in a vein that had a lot of pimples in the walls. He tapped one of the nearest flesh bags, finding a liquid content in it along something else. Now tapping one side of his mask the heat vision allowed him to see the silhouette of a genomorph still growing inside the flesh egg, it was like the small one Desmond had on his shoulder, but about the size of a young boy in his teens.

"So this is how you breed these guys… Sad enough is you force them to be your housewives, now you can't even find them a proper, clean bed. You're really cheap, doc"

"We need to keep appearances, so that's justified, and they're just items, tools for me to use for my purposes. Just like our newest weapon" Desmond growled for who knows how many times that night, passing around the blond and standing before a reinforced metal door near a panel. Putting the code in it, the door opened for both and the blond was presented with something he truly didn't expect to see.

In a large crystal tub, deep sleep in a metal table was a girl as drop dead gorgeous as Black Canary about sixteen. She had long raven hair, a round and cute but strong and fierce face and one voluptuous figure that was very desirable as well as those still growing D-cups that compensated for her lack of height, her being a head shorter than normal girls her age but making it up in the hourglass figure department. She wore a full-body white suit that left her forearms and hands bare for all to see, said suit hugged her figure showing some muscle that gave her an Amazonian look that added to her facial features made her look like a younger Wonderwoman. He also noted the large red S in her chest, and he was looking at the emblem, honest, he wasn't putting his focus on her generous mammaries… ok, maybe he was.

(On a side note, assuming you guys know enough of the show I'll skip descriptions now, mostly because I've already described the only two who truly needed it, but when it is needed for anything new then I will, for whatever very few circumstances I should)

Tilting his head to one side, grabbing his chin with one hand and looking at her in thought he was honest "Gotta say, she's cute"

Desmond growled yet again "It. Is a weapon, NOT cute"

Tilting his head to look at the annoyed doctor the man replied in a carefree way "Well, I say SHE is" suddenly, something exploded atop their heads, the ground shaking a bit and red lights lightning the place as the alarms blared all around the building "Oh… that's not good"

"That's your cue to do your job!" Desmond roared, pointing up, only to have the blond wave dismissively before pointing at the good looking ravenette in the tub.

"No, my job is to watch Superbabe over there… well, that and empty your fridge of whatever good food it has" the masked swordsman replied flatly.

"Argh! Ok, fine! I'll tell that idiotic hero to go look at it!" Desmond growled and walked out, leaving the blond to lean on a wall, blending with the shadows and looking at the girl… should she wake up, what to call her? Superbabe was fine by him to annoy her, but what would the brainiacs call her? Supermiss? Superlady? Supergi- no, that one was already taken. Well, he'd stick with Superbabe for now until someone, no matter how stupid, gave her a proper name… a good one at least.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice (ALWAYS wanted to say that since a kid), our heroes are not whelmed by their recent failure in catching the thief and recent turn of events leading to Speedy walking away and the three remaining sidekicks to decide to go undercover.

"And then he just goes off in this high-tech chopper while we had to deal with over half of the roof falling down, fortunately there were no casualties" Robin growled, tightening his grip on his fists "Add to that us being treated like kids and I can see why Speedy was not whelmed at all"

Kid Flash laughed "Hey, not a villain escaping is much of a big new in this business, there's always a second chance" he then looked at the large building before them "Besides, cheer up, today's the day we show the League to take us seriously!"

Aqualad shook his head "Still, I'm concerned for who this new masked persona was. According to Robin he didn't even reveal a name"

The avian hero nodded "Good point, just let me check" walking once again to the Hall's compute and starting to put some data all he got was blank files "Hmm, he certainly is new, this must be either his first hit or he's really good at being sneaky"

"That or, in the worst case scenario, leave no proof or witnesses" the atlantian boy replied, looking concerned as well as his youngest friend, but not Kid Flash.

"That's not very likely, the guy might be a killing machine with what he did and how he did it but he left one witness… and he didn't' even finish the guards off" the speedster replied, thinking to that part of the story.

"That's also unlikely, because the guy wanted to have attention… wait" the Boy Wonder said as he tapped his chin in thought "Why would he want to get attention right now?"

"Well, what do we know of him?" Aqualad asked, reasoning, but also remembering "Let's talk about it after we've investigated at Cadmus, poetic justice, after all"

(Moments later)

Getting bored out of his mind the blond started to go through his sociopathic mind for ways to entertain himself, all while eyeing the now shivering impish genomorphs atop Superbabe's head, transmitting education to her head as he played with a kunai in his hand. He grabbed it by the tip, the handle up and the blade between his fingers as if he were about to throw it at someone, yet all he did was toss it up while eying the genomorphs, thinking of ways to have fun while the three little creatures shivered at what could be inside his mind and easily catching the blade without a scratch on his metallic fingers.

Certainly he couldn't kill the imps, else he'd be in deep shit, but he had insulted their creator who was in charge of this place. Showing he cared not for what orders he was given so long as he could mess with someone. One of the doctors who was monitoring the ravenette, with her G-Gnome controlling her under Desmond's orders, finally finished her job and turned to the large metal door to continue whatever she had to do, the blond didn't care, but he also eyed the small imp in her shoulders the same way he did the others atop the frozen black haired girl in white. The little creature was of course nervous, more with the kunai in the man's hand, but the biggest problem was discovering what he planned on doing as his mind was certainly hard to enter.

Then the large metal doors burst open, letting in the three escaping sidekicks with Desmond, genomorphs and a guy in a black and blue outfit with a golden helmet and shield known as the Guardian who were hot on their heels. After getting in and sealing the doors shut the heroes finally looked at the girl in the pod, Kid Flash already speaking his mind.

"You know, she's a real weapon, one hot bomb" the redhead said as he stared at the sleeping ravenette.

Robin chuckled "Easy Romeo, we don't need her to knock us out if you make her mad…"

Kid Flash didn't pay much attention, but then started at the symbol in the pod "Hey, check it out, a big K and a small r, that's the symbol of Krypton and… hey, look at her chest!" he said, pointing at said area, before blushing and lowering his finger "Umm, I mean, look at the symbol in her shirt"

"Could it be? Is she related to Superman?" asked an astonished Aqualad before turning to Robin, who was hacking the pod's computer before nodding "We have to help her, she's basically Superman's daughter"

Kid Flash chuckled "So she's not only a chick, she's a Superchick!"

"That name's a bit better than the one I came up with"

The trio turned with their veins frozen as the masked blond finally stopped being one with the shadows, stepping out of his hiding spot with his kunai now in his hands, rising it up as if it were a cup for him to cheer "Now, please step aside from her, Superbabe in that tub is way out of your league, boys"

"Hey, that's a good one" Kid Flash commented, pointing at the blond with a smile as a sign of approval for the name.

"Don't praise him!" Robin cried, getting out his batons "That's the guy who stole from Wayne Industries earlier this day before Batman and I faced Freeze"

"Bravo, you remembered me! Oh am I touched!" the man said as he laughed merrily and clapped in faked good humor "But now that that's said and done, just one piece of info for you kiddies: I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to kill you if you try to step in my way"

"Sorry, but we're not going down that easy" Aqualad said, taking out his Water Bearers, left one as a maze and the right one as a trusty sword.

"I was hoping to hear that" the masked man said as he took out his ninjato, holding it in a standard samurai stance with both hands "You know, it gets boring being here. Sure, the view is nice" he motioned to Superbabe with his head "But since being in a tub is all she does it gets boring with her frozen and without making any sort of conversation. So I'm gonna beat your hides to get my fun, kids"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Kid shouted, running at the man at his lightning speed.

All the blond did was reverse his blade's edge and use the blunt side as if it were a golf club to sweep the speedster off his feet in one quick motion not even a guy able to outrun a speeding bullet could see. While midair the swordsman brought his right foot up and kicked the kid in the throat, suddenly three metallic claws like a hawk's talons emerged from the sole of his metallic foot to clamp on Kid's neck, who he brought down to the floor while slamming his foot down onto his throat.

Robin and Aqualad came to their friend's rescue, but in a faster motion the ninja reversed once again his blade to slice the batons and the water weapons in half while using his free leg to kick the kids up in the air. He used another claw on his free foot to grab Aqualad's skull and slam it down on the floor while using his left hand to catch Robin by the face, adding pressure to the claws and his hand to make sure that not only they didn't escape but that they felt some pain for their mistake.

So now he stood over the downed Kid Flash and Aqualad finding out that the true weight of a man with so many metallic parts was, in nearly precise numbers, about 3,774 pounds. The redhead felt the need to crack a joke about laying off burgers, but the pressure on his neck that slowly asphyxiated him made it hard to mutter a word.

"You know, I hate clichés, but for you I'll make an exception" the blond admitted, aiming his blade's tip at Robin's neck as the kid futilely tried to break free by punching the metallic arm "So, any last words?"

To his shock, Robin smirked, grabbing him and covering the upper half of his face to hear whatever pleas he'd have was his purpose, but not hearing "Yeah, I don't think she likes the nickname you gave her"

Widening his eyes behind his blank mask in realization the blond was unpleasantly surprised when the ravenette jumped out of her opened sleeping pod, a fist up that she soon slammed in his gut, or rather she tried to. Quick as ever the blond raised his ninjato with the blade's dull side parrying the blow. Sure he could slice her hand and even her arm to split the limb in two, but she was far too valuable for that. But the force and the fact she was still charging at him in unstoppable rage forced him to jump back, letting go of the three kids as this one was madder.

He backed a few steps and looked at her in the eye, they were blue and angry, making him chuckle "Beautiful eyes…" he complimented, only making her roar like a furious lioness and throw herself at him, he rolled out of the way and hid himself in the shadows, disappearing as he blended in with the darkness.

"Think he's gone?" Aqualad asked.

"Who knows, but glad I could let her out, even if it took far too much time" Robin said as he stared at the black haired girl who looked at them

Getting up, the heroes walked to the girl, Kid speaking first "Hey, Superbabe, thanks for saving us, if you ever want my gratitude don't doubt to call m-"

Fist met redhead's face faster than anyone could blink, the hidden blond sweat-dropped as the other two guys tried to restrain her. Aqualad jumped and tried to apply a headlock, all he managed to do was have her grab him and throw him like a rag-doll against a wall. Robin came next with a flying kick, only to find himself trapped in her arms and thrown to the ground like in a Lucha Libre match. And just like that the three heroes were knocked out cold.

"So I can't hurt her or the superiors will whine and bitch about it… screw it, Desmond should handle the mess he created for once" the blond said, walking to the door and opening it.

"Finally!" the doctor cried as he ran in, ordering one of his small imps to jump at the girl's shoulder and subdue her mind.

The blond turned to him, giving the man a raised eyebrow "So, what else can she do?"

"For now she only has enhanced strength, speed and resistance, all other of Superman's powers are unavailable to her. But that doesn't matter, what does is that you have to take these pests to the next room while I try to decide what to do with them with the higher-ups" Desmond said, turning away as he barked more orders angrily, leaving the young man to stare at the now blank eyed girl, the blank mask on his face matched her expression, but the expression on his face was thankfully hidden.

"You know, doc… You're not really needed now, you're far too wimpy"

"Wha-AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

The agonizing scream of horrible pain started to wake up the three heroes upon the sight of the blond man raising Desmond by his ninjato's blade burrowed deeply in the doctor's gut. The blond flatly replied to the scream "Doc, you're useless. All of your research is what we truly needed, if you had some more uses then maybe the others would have thought of this but hey, it's business, nothing personal, right? But in all honesty, you were also starting to annoy me"

With a kick the now bleeding scientist was sent flying out of the room by the opened door, said door which was closed calmly by the masked assassin, the blond didn't turn to look at the bleeding Desmond since he had stabbed to kill and looked at the heroes, tapping his mask's chin in thought "Well, what should I do with you three?"

"How about getting us three double cheeseburgers, mine without onion, and three colas?" Kid replied, being fast to crack jokes as usual.

"Nice try, but… hmm…" the blond tapped yet again his mask's chin in thought, looking at the slowly awakening super strong ravenette, then back at the trio of heroes "How about a deal?"

"How do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Aqualad replied coldly.

The blond chuckled "Oh, thanks for not trusting me, it's the best you can do. But seriously, when I can beat you three oh so easily even with her in your team what other choice do you guys have? I could beat her and all you three rather easily like I did a few moments ago, so, will you think it through?" he asked, taking out his kunai to once again play with it, tossing it up and catching it as if it were a coin.

"Your terms?" Robin growled.

The blond chuckled darkly "How about this one term: the one to make our dear ravenette friend over here choose his side is free to do what he wants. She chooses the three of you, you guys can get out and live happily ever after. But if she were to choose me, heh, let's just say you all will envy Desmond for just getting a blade to the gut"

Gulping hard but looking in hope at the now confused girl, Aqualad replied for his team "We accept"

"You can't do that! He could kill us the first chance he gets!" Kid Flash shouted in alarm for this choice.

"And he could kill us right now" Robin reminded him "It's our best bet, communications are jammed down here I know, I tried when he closed the door. Add to that the League doesn't know where we are and how easily he can overpower us"

"So, it's a majority saying yes, huh?" the blond chuckled, clapping humorously before turning to the imp in the girl's shoulder "Get off her, little one. We need to have her here with us for some life-changing choices, ok?" the imp nodded and left its perch in the ravenette's shoulder.

"Huh? W-What am I doing?" the girl asked in confusion, looking at her hands for the first time.

"Wow, she can talk" Kid said in amazement.

"Yes, SHE can!" the raven haired girl replied angrily, making the boy cringe.

"Sorry babe, but hey, I didn't call you an "it" did I?" he said in his defense.

"Do not anger the lady with heat vision that also holds our only chance of escaping" Robin reminded him.

The masked ninja, seeing the opening, instantly took it "So, you heard our little chat?" he got a nod and an angry glare "Good, then, which side do you choose to be in?"

"We freed you, beautiful. Take that in consideration as well as us selflessly wanting to help you" Kid replied, fast as ever "We can also take you to see what you want, like the sun"

"Or rather the moon, it's past midnight" Robin corrected.

"Oh, and also let you meet Superman, your father" the speeding hero added.

The assassin laughed "But take in mind that they could also have in mind to take you on their side for their own purposes. After all, you were created by Cadmus to be an ultimate weapon, so what do you think they'd do with those merits of yours, huh? Certainly letting you live a happy, free life isn't going to be easy, and much less a peaceful one where you get to do what you want"

"As if you're one to talk!" Robin growled before turning to the girl "Listen, you have a choice with us, these guys planned on using you as a weapon; you didn't even have a choice but to obey them and fight for them. What good is it for you to stay here and be nothing but a tool?"

"Good point, but really, does she have any other purpose but being "normal" as some people say?" the blond rhetorically asked, catching his kunai and holding it up "Take in mind this simple kunai, deadly and made for a purpose, to be a weapon… Does it get to choose what to do? No, it has a purpose in its life that only it can fulfill, to be a weapon. We all are born with something to be ourselves, we can't change that, but, what gain do you have when trying to live a happy life? In the end the happiness is just…"

*Crack*

The blond let the two halves of his now broken kunai fall to laugh "Hehehehe… life and happiness are things just too brief. Try and take them, but they get away… so, how to keep the happiness up? If you were to choose the hero way of life you'd have to see a lot of things you'll love be lost one way or another. The real heroes have a duty that they put above even their real desires, while me and my associates do our duties for our real wishes… What do you say? Sacrifice and loss, or fun and treasure? Which one will it be?"

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted, glaring at the man who ceased to laugh "Your desire requires you to kill people, people who also have dreams of their own. You killed Desmond to achieve that purpose, so how much more blood will you spill to get it? Not only that, but let me ask you this: when did it become so easy for you to kill? People say it gets easier to kill when you kill more… but I think different. What happiness will it bring you to fill your hands with blood? Your purpose is empty and meaningless if you sacrifice others as if they were nothing, your goal is as cheap as the lives you take. In the end it all means nothing, it is nothing… Why do you need to walk down a path so terrifying? How can you even handle taking so many lives for greed? Either way, your goal means nothing but to justify your means with horrible methods. So just answer me, how can you simply take and life and ignore the terror in someone else's face when they're dead by your hands?"

The room was silent, the ravenette looking at both sides, still unsure of what to do… until she felt a push from a cold, metallic hand send her to the trio of heroes. Now everyone was shocked as they looked at the masked man… without his mask. The sight of the ninja's bare face caused the ravenette to feel a strange heat in her cheeks as he smiled at them.

The blank mask simply split itself in two vertically, before both halves moved to the sides and then lowered themselves on his shoulders like guards. He was lean, had a manly face with deep crimson eyes with slit pupils, had three thin whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and had a large grin on his face with canines longer than normal, and far sharper too. He looked more like a fox than a man, and yet he grinned at them good-naturedly, sort of like a proud grandfather even if he seemed to be in his early twenties.

"What's your name, kid?" the foxy assassin asked his fellow blond.

"Aqualad… but my real name is Kaldur'ahm"

The man chuckled again "Well… thanks for winning this little test, kid. Really needed to see some hope, and you're right… Killing's not easy, sad but true, you get into it and then you lose your mind… Though I lost it way before I even knew I had it. Now, you four get your hides out of here, or else I'll kill you, and I mean it. You have a five minutes head start"

"WHAT?" the four kids asked.

"Four minutes and fifty seconds"

XXXXXX

"What the hell just happened back there?" the clone girl asked as she ran along her three saviors as the four ran through the halls and stairs since the elevator seemed to be shut down for a reason, maybe because of the three heroes' entrance earlier. And due to that the only female member of this team discovered she could jump but not fly like her progenitor. That and a weird voice had been guiding her in her mind.

"I myself have been asking that too" Robin replied, checking a recording in his wrist computer's hologram of the blond man attacking the security staff of Wayne Industries "The guy just goes all out with civilians, doesn't spare a second to crush them and lets us go away? What kind of a nutjob is he?"

"A honorable one" Aqualad replied "Duty and a twisted, dark honor code is what seems to make him go. But we have to ask ourselves, what are the limits of said honor? He did say something about testing us, but what worries me is what he wanted to see in that and why he did so. This guy has far too many plans for the future and he has us in them"

"So that's why did he let me go like that? Wasn't he supposed to hold me prisoner or something?" the ravenette asked.

"Who knows, maybe he likes raven haired girls, couldn't blame him when looking at you, gorgeous" Wally said with a smile, making her growl and try to hold herself from doing a sarcastic remark or punch him.

"Oh please stop with the corny flirting, we need to get out. Far as we know, he might actually truly kill us if we're not out of here in less than two minutes!" Robin shouted, looking at his computer's watch. But then something hit him "Hey, now I remember, Desmond…"

"Yeah, don't want to end like him" Kid replied with a look of fear.

"No, I mean, when we ran out of the room, where was his body?"

(Meanwhile, back in the hall to the Super Weapon's room)

The blond, back with his mask on, asked aloud to the genomorphs "Hey, anyone of you seen a guy dying over here? I really wanted to see if he had some spare money for some pizza" all the bio-engineered creatures shook their heads, making the blond sigh "Well, better get that Blockbuster thing the doc was working on… then destroy anything we don't need" he said, ending it with a smile at the explosion part. Then he lazily looked at the imp controlling Guardian "And remember to let him out of here before the fireworks start where the doc worked at"

"Mister, I have bad news" said a genomorph about the size of a petit human and with a very scrawny constitution and wearing white clothes, he also had horns larger than usual.

The blond sighed "Let me guess… I will need to make some extra effort to get that pizza, won't I?"

"Correct. Oh, and please do excuse me, but I've been helping our sister to get out of here" the smart genomorph said.

The blond shrugged "Well, it'll spare me killing them, but knowing the doc…*Sigh* Where are they now?"

XXXXXX

Finding the kid's fighting an oversized aquatic like mutated Desmond with some of his old skin hanging from his new monstrous head was certainly and truly what he expected to see, except the terrible joke of "Got your nose" Wally made when getting what remained of the monster's former human nose from the ribbons of skin hanging from its huge girth.

He watched over the fight, analyzing them from the shadows and hiding his presence rather well even for the kryptonian girl's ears as the four fought the monster now known as Blockbuster in honor to the chemical Desmond drank to become insanely strong. Far as he could tell they were strong, powerful and had great potential. Superbabe was fast, resistant to pain and fast as well as stubborn, sadly she was far too impulsive and of course needed to control her anger. Aqualad was calm, cool and collected, however he made himself the one who had to carry most burdens, easily putting a lot of weight on himself. Kid was fast and agile, and his big mouth was a double-edged weapon that needed some refining, but he was a show-off and that led to bad decisions. Robin was intelligent and skillful, sadly for him he also wanted to take the leading role and jumped ahead of others without thinking of what they might have in mind.

With a little dusting they could be a better team and even give him a fight longer than ten seconds. But for now, he had a case filled with Desmond's research and things to do with it. He finally left the building, going in the shadows as he moved at fast speeds to his next destination. Even from the distance he could hear and even get to sense the explosions taking place in the doctor's offices and all of his research to erase what he did for the new formula the blond carried in his arms. Though he didn't expect the whole building to come down, making his next thought to be of going back, until a voice spoke in his head.

"**Mister, do not worry for me and the other genomorphs. We're safe as well as our sister… and thank you**"

He chuckled '_You can keep the place, not even mine yet I don't care. You guys earned to be who you want… as for me, I still got things to do, places to go and lies to undertake… That and I bet Desmond will not be very happy when he discovers the plan of the Light to turn him into that monster with me killing him. It all has to go according to their plans, for now_'

"**Good luck**"

'_Yeah, luck… I might actually need it_'

XXXXXX

We turn back to the small dark room with the screens, our blond presenting the figures the bottles of Blockbuster formula he retrieved as well as the notes.

"So I see you once again achieved your purpose, Mr. Reaper"

"Yeah yeah, I'm expecting my paycheck soon, rich guy" the blond waved dismissively as he closed the case and looked at the screen with disdain hidden behind his blank mask "And do remember our end of our deal. The doctor better be in one piece"

"Hahahaha! For such a ruthless and cold mercenary you sure care for that geezer!" a scrawny figure laughed out loud.

"I am a man who hates to have debts, sue me and I'll shove that pussycat of yours up your ass"

"You dare threat-"

"Enough, mon ami" the French robotic voice interrupted "Monsieur Fox, we are glad you achieved la formula. However our project of the super weapon, la mademoiselle you call Superbabe, is what makes us worry"

The blond shrugged "Hey, you can also call her Superchick… or whatever name her new friends choose for her"

"Ah, friends… That's an interesting word for you to use when you could have killed them so easily. After all, you ARE our angel of death, Mr. Reaper"

"Call me what you want, baldy. I'm in here for the money and to do a job in your schedules. If I seem to fuck them up I have my reasons. Reason number one: you idiots gave her a will, regardless if you thought of controlling her, in the end if one of those heroes got to her like fish boy did your asses were grass. Reason number two, I fucking hate you pricks for ignoring what I said about creating living beings as weapons: they WILL bite the hand that feeds them. Reason number three, she's far more useful in that team, that way I can play with her mind while she gets to know her new friends. And final reason, I have so much fun planned for those sidekicks and any other super friend they get… whatever they do, whoever they get will be a welcomed addition for me to either kill or torture in horrible ways"

"A psycho shall always be a psycho, don't you think, demon?" said a female voice.

"Need I remind you something, guys?" the blond said, taking off his mask like he did with the kids, only that now he had on an angry scowl "Who do you ALL think you're dealing with?" silence reigned the room enough for him to perceive how they cringed before smirking "Yeah, that's what I thought. I get a job, and I do it professionally with a motive. This is a minor setback and Superbabe is a wild card in this game, much more fun if you ask me. Now, point is… aren't you guys supposed to bring the Light through chaos? Well, what better way to do so than letting me play? I might be a... puppet, in some of your eyes, a tool to use and throw away… that is what a ninja is BUT this games will end with a lot of blood I will gladly spill personally from someone else's throat"

He chuckled and turned to them with his mask back in place "So, any questions?"

Silence reigned.

"Glad you don't, because if you try to doubt my methods I might kill all of you, got it? Now, answer me a very, very, VERY important question: where's the nearest pizza parlor? I got fifty bucks from Desmond and a coupon for a free beer"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! You know, if I could be as insane (as well as indestructible, powerful and badass) as the blond lunatic in here, well maybe I'd be this sociopathic. Maybe that's why my craziness drives me to make this fics, who knows?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and a warning, most of the chapters will be him doing the necessary mercenary job to get something done, and when meeting the Team, yeah, do expect some changes in the story like it happened here, maybe not to such great extents… or maybe even greater extents! Who knows? Ain't it great to be outta your mind? You can surprise even yourself!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, and that makes me want to cry at how this new Joker has fallen, well, at least Mark's Joker will always be there for me

**XXXXXX**

Getting the job done

"Boring!"

Our blond antihero simply said that word as he jumped above five patrols with his katana in hand in the middle of a car pursuit and resume to run after a simple looking car filled with guys carrying machine guns… and a ventriloquist who carried a stereotypical gangster puppet, complete with scar and mounted Tommy gun that fired REAL bullets (Please tell me you guys know this is, bad villain or not I felt for him).

The guy for hire couldn't even give a shit about the puppet, but what the guys stole was highly expensive material his superiors wanted. Apparently this little yellow gem with an unnatural glow had some supposed magical power according to one of the higher-ups of the Light. His bad luck was not being late to the hit, which he planned on doing since it was a nice day and he had some pizza leftover from his last pocketing to Desmond who now spent his days like an angrily themed mutt under the Light's leash. That and the blond man beating him to make the former scientist realize he was just their puppet helped to make the doctor follow his orders whether he liked it or not.

And speaking of puppets "Hurry up, ya mooks! That ninja kid's hot on our asses, either blast his head off or outrun him!" Scarface the mafia puppet yelled at the five crooks in the car. The thugs looked at the meek man with his hand controlling the puppet, shrugged and did as ordered, so long as they got paid and they had trusty AK-47 assault rifles to fend off the cops.

"Well, this is starting to get interesting" the assassin said when watching four crooks get out of the windows and aim their guns at him, the fifth one putting the pedal to the metal to outrun the merc and the cops who were simply stunned as they tried to figure out who was the man in the weird outfit outrunning them.

Soon bullets flew from the escaping car, only to meet the blue glowing blade of the killer masked blond, the crimson eyes behind his mask shined maliciously as he kept on running while his sword and arms seemed to disappear for the naked eye. In truth, his blade was moving far too fast for anyone to see what was happening except for the gales of sliced wind following the lightning motions of master swordsmanship that not only parried but also sliced in half all bullets aimed at him and even the patrols. The cops gaped as all they saw was wind surround the blond in a samurai-ish outfit that somehow stopped and split in half every bullet coming their way.

"Who the hell is that?" detective Bullock asked, turning to the officer in the car with him "Has the League gotten themselves another whack-a-do in pajamas or something?"

"Hey!" the pudgy detective shrieked in fear when the cybernetic ninja jumped and landed on his car's roof "Be a pal and follow that dummy! And another thing, I'm not with the League… and why do you sound like Robert Constanza?" (You get this reference, you enjoyed your childhood)

"Get off my car!" Bullock shouted as he raised his fist at the masked man.

The cybernetic enhanced man shook his head "Nah, I'm already enjoying the ride, might as well let you earn your doughnuts by chasing these guys. I'll get the job done when we get them"

"Argh, you cocky bastard! You're even worse than Batman!" the round detective groaned as he face-palmed, trying to hold his rage and hide his murderous glare.

The blond chuckled "Why, thank you. I kinda dislike the guy too, so if me annoying you makes me either better or worse than him that's a plus in my book, detective" he then stood up, holding his ninjato with the tip up as the wind blew his coat in a dramatic manner as he eyed the thieves, who were busy reloading and thus allowed him to talk to the detective. He chuckled and addressed the pudgy man "Besides, be thankful I can slice bullets out of my way no matter how many they are, what's their caliber or where they come from"

"Fire!" Scarface yelled as poor Wesker used his free hand to cover his eyes, and then take a peek by opening a small window through his fingers.

Bullock was about to take the wheel himself and take the car out of the bullet's trajectory, only to be surprised when gales of wind surrounding him and the car started to take out the rapid fire. He put a hand on his head while the poor officer driving tried to remain focused on the road as the ninja simply took care of the lead flying their way, poor Bullock simply mumbled "I need a vacation"

XXXXXX

While the ninja was busy, the Team in Mount Justice had already gotten acquainted with each other and their new member, the Man Hunter's niece M'gann, Megan to make it easier to pronounce as an earthling name, a girl who Wally tried to know better since she was less dangerous and much less angry than Superchick, who hated the nickname almost as much as Superbabe. But now, it was only three in the mostly empty cave, the brunette, the martian girl and the robotic hero Red Tornado.

The kryptonian clone sat on the living room flipping through channels and wearing new trends: beige baggy pants, skin-tight black short-sleeved shirt with Superman's trademark symbol and a pair of biker boots. Basically she looked like a tomboy… one that showed off the emblem in her sizeable chest rather well as Megan noted.

The martian girl, who stood behind the kitchen's counter looking at the big plasma TV changing channels, tried to get her roommate's attention "So, would you like something to eat or help in the kitchen? It can be so much fun to cook, at least better than finding nothing good on TV"

"No" the black haired clone said, flipping more channels.

"Well, how about trying some of my cookies? They're about done, you can also lick the spoon"

"No"

"Would you like to talk about Earth female fashion?"

"No"

"How about we try to do earthly girl things like painting our nails?"

"No"

"Hmm… do you want to talk about boys? Maybe some good looking guy who has your attention?"

*Crack*

The remote was suddenly broken at the last part by the surprise and unexpected line. After Megan got control over her shock, she heard the petite girl mutter another "No" but now forcing herself to look away from the martian girl. Had the freckled redhead looked at the blue eyed kryptonian she'd have seen a hue of pink in her cheeks.

XXXXXX

"Achoo!"

Good thing about his mask being made by a genius was that it came with a cleaning device installed in for sneezes. The round detective walked to the blond once he jumped off the patrol car, both looking at the big, abandoned and about to be demolished building.

"This is their hideout" Bullock said, cross-armed "I dunno what you plan on doing, you crazy vigilante, but the guys you've seen are just a part of the Ventriloquist's gang, there must be a ton of them more in this place and surely all armed to the teeth"

"That actually sounds fun" was all Bullock heard as he turned to look at the masked blond, only to find him gone.

Looking around the detective found no trace or hide of the cybernetic killer, he turned to one of his men and asked him where the masked man had gone, getting negatives about the young man's parameters the detective sighed as he massaged his temples to try to calm himself down "Now I know how Commissioner Gordon must feel like dealing with these nutjobs"

However, the blond wasn't the only one entering the building as a lone, hooded figure started to load his semi-automatic pistols in a back entrance, two of Scarface's goons dead and at his feet with a bullet hole in their foreheads. Once done he kicked the door open, looking at the empty halls with a large grin under his red hood "This party's getting started"

Meanwhile, at the top floor Scarface was barking orders with poor, meek Arnold smiling sheepishly. About seven foot below them our favorite cyber assassin was walking on the ceiling, hidden in the shadows of the badly lit place thanks to the boards blocking any entrance and light, he had already made his way in through the ventilation system, sliced his way out of a ventilation tube above three of Scarface's guys and sliced their heads off along the way to a silent landing despite his weight surpassing a ton. Now he was walking in the dark, his eyes able to see and his see-through mask that acted as if it were a one-way mirror like in police interrogation rooms also had its small gadgets to let him see any small detail around.

He also heard gunshots and a door being kicked open, turning to the source he found a teenager nearing his twenties walk in with a smile and dual pistols. He wore simple biker clothes: boots, torn jeans, black muscle gray shirt and a brown leather jacket… and a weird helmet, it was red and only let the eyes be seen, both eyes being inside black circles that reminded the blond of a panda. He also noted him throwing away a red hoodie, a very tacky one, probably to pass as a homeless guy until needing to take out the trash.

The blond chuckled "You know…" he saw the masked teen spin around, aiming his guns at the shadows but unable to find where the killer was hidden "A guy walks around, a gun in each hand and dressed as a biker… I could make a ton of bad action movies joke it wouldn't be funny. So, who are you?" he asked, not bothering to reveal his hiding place if he could simply kill this guy should he show any sign of being a pest or dead weight.

"Just a guy cleaning this town of scum… and who are you? One of Scarface's new mooks? Heh, didn't think he could hire professionals able to hide from me" the guy replied with a grin that the young man shared "And who are you, mister shadow?"

"Oh me? Well, call me Mr. Shadow if you feel like it, I got several other nicknames. Mr. Death, Mr. Reaper, Mr. Fox and, my personal favorite, That Guy Who Kicked My Ass" both had large shark grins beneath their masks, the red hooded teen readied his guns to fire just as the blond started to draw out his ninjato and asked what both wanted to know "So… wanna see who gets to kill Scarface?"

"My pleasure!" the teen hollered as he fired several rounds at the shadows, actually forcing the red eyed killer to jump out of his hiding spot due to the insane amount of ammo this guy was wasting on him.

XXXXXX

As the two stylish antiheroes clashed blade and bullets, we turn back to Mount Justice where currently, due to no other visit of any other member of the team, the two resident girls were sitting in the living room to do some female bonding: Megan behind the brunette and doing her hair with a smile "So nice I can try this for the first time" she commented, braiding the clone's hair "I'd love to try it with my hair but, Hello Megan! I'm a shape-shifter so it's not the same as if actually trying when I unconsciously change it like I want it to be"

While Megan was busy reading a magazine in haircuts and doing her business to the long black hair the super strong girl was watching a wrestling match with half interest, she was actually doing this to avoid talking about why she broke the remote in half as she tried to shun away memories of that from her mind until there was a mirror in front of her face. She blinked several times at what the green skinned alien had done to her, there was a braid that for some reason stood up at the back of her head and two small pigtails at the side of her skull were also skywards.

She asked the obvious in a flat tone "How did you even do this to my hair?"

"Oh, you don't like it?" asked the martian girl, flipping pages while using her telekinesis to move several bottles of spray, gel and other hair accessories for her to use.

"It just amazes me how you got my hair to look so… innovative" she said, not trying to hurt her fellow alien's feelings.

"Well, let me try another one" Megan chirped and the raven haired girl mentally sighed in defeat, surrendering her hair to whatever twisted and ridiculous destiny awaited for it.

XXXXXX

Bullock and all the other cops surrounding the building watched in amazement as gunshots tore the place apart as well as sword slashes. From the windows pieces of furniture flew out, sometimes there also appeared a gangster falling down to a painful stop, and others just a part of the crooks before being followed by their other parts, either sliced or blown apart. And as this happened the whole place was shaking, followed by crazy howls of laughter from a distorted voice, bad jokes, and the sound of air being sliced and the notorious bang of high caliber rounds. Both the shaking and the ruckus was starting to go up and up, followed by the cries of gangsters dying or losing a part of their bodies.

"I don't get paid enough for this crazy vigilante in pajamas crap" the detective muttered as he looked at something fall on his feet, then fought the urge to puke when noting it was a head with its mouth opened in a silent scream of terror and pain.

Inside the building the chaos, death and slaughter were unleashed tenfold, the two masked guys fought as the gangsters ran after them, when a mook came too close or tried something stupid like shoot at them the blond would deflect the bullets or slice them like sushi or both while the biker gunslinger would duck the gunfire with great acrobatics and return the bullets per three in the skull.

The shooter was combining martial arts with gunfire, acrobatics too in order to move around and escape the blade even by the skin of his teeth while the red eyed killer used samurai moves, simple but destructive considering his strength and the fact he could everything in his path. The blond however was simply testing him, also enjoying the fight even if he wasn't going all out with this guy, only using his wind chakra in order to kill the mooks since this guy was making this simple mission worthwhile.

Both then got into a stalemate, deadlocked with the biker using both guns to block the ninjato's blade from bisecting him vertically, had the blond used his wind chakra this guy could have been dead hours ago, but he had some questions "So, lovely day, isn't it? There are plenty of crooks for us to kill with no remorse and their big leader of a parasite waiting for one of us to take his life. So, what's your business here?"

The gunfighter growled at the force behind the man's blade but replied "What's it to you? I'm just killing the scum of this world, first starting with the small fishes to get to the bigger ones"

"Heh, sounds like you have a plan!" the blond exclaimed, suddenly kicking the Gun-Fu master in the gut to have some space in order to keep on fighting. He slashed at the red helmet wearing teen's feet to force him to jump back, the younger man firing several bullets that the blond didn't bother to dodge, he simply used his ninjato and way-faster-than-the-naked-eye hands to deflect each gunshot. The teen kept on jumping back doing a cartwheel to right himself, only finding the blond man charging in with a flying kick, getting the younger killer again in the gut, plant the foot he used to kick firmly on the ground and bring the other leg's knee into the boy's chin with a jump, forcing the to fly up in the air.

Taking his chance the man easily took and threw three kunais at ridiculously fast speeds in the blink of an eye, not even slow motion could tell where he got them. The first two knocked the guns off the teen's hands, the third got the young gunslinger by his coat and nailed said piece of leather and its master to the wall behind him. Not giving the guy a rest the ninja instantly appeared in front of him, ninjato's tip already starting to pierce the neck's skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to force him not to move.

The blond chuckled "Be grateful I'm not some hero into making bad jokes, or else I'd say something like "hang in there" or the likes for some ego boosting" then he shrugged "But I don't have a clever one-liner for now either, so since I've got nothing good to say at least I won't bother you with corny lines"

"Well Mr. Shadow, before you kill me, what did you plan on doing against Scarface after killing him? Take his money?" the teen asked, raising his hands up, combat knifes hidden in the sleeves. However, the weight he expected to see from both hidden weapons disappeared, the knives now in the man's free metallic hand while the one holding the ninjato drew a bit of blood before throwing them away.

"As I said before, I plan on killing that puppet… BUT now I'm interested in your plan" the blond said, taking his sword of the guy's neck and helping him down, leaving the red helmet wearing villain assassin shocked "You see, kid, I can see it in your eyes, you got potential and a goal beyond just wanting punishment on bastards, you want more… much more. And that, kid, is what interests me. I can see you have a lot of hate towards a person yet killing that bastard is your, shall we say, absolution… It could be good for what I plan"

"Wait, how is my plan good for you? I heard of you in the news. Aren't you a thief, or some gun for hire, a merc?" the helmet wearing killer asked the masked assassin.

The masked tall man nodded "Yes I am, but I have my own schedule… Tell me, you want to go from little to bigger fishes, but who's your biggest target?"

The teen growled "If you should know, it's that bastard of the Joker. He ruined my life. Now that that's said, your turn now, Mr. Shadow. Why are you so interested?"

A dark chuckle came from the man's real mouth as he showed his face to who he assumed could be one great colleague "Well, buddy… ever thought of becoming a merc? It has great benefits to get closer to real scum, besides money of course. But before I continue, your name?"

The biker took off his helmet, showing a man with short black hair and a red domino mask "I'm Jason Todd… but in this business you can call me Red Hood"

"Hehehe… well, Hood, I am known by many names… I kinda want to forget my real name until I get something done, personal business. Meanwhile you can call me whatever you want. But back to business, ever thought of hitting big and do something no hero or villain could EVER do?"

This got Jason interested "I'm listening… boss"

XXXXXX

"Oh sweet Hippolyta, mother of Wonderwoman! What did you do with her?"

Back in Mount Justice, Wally's cry of shock accompanied by Dick's jaw hitting the ground and a stunned, eye-twitching Kaldur made the place livelier than before. Before them very badly made haircuts and ridiculous amounts of makeup drew all the attention from what the two alien girls formerly looked like, the redhead alien sheepishly smiling, chuckling and begging forgiveness to the angry, silent brunette for making the results of their slumber party defy any and all description in existence.

"We… umm, had a slumber party?" Megan said, scratching the back of her head… was that her head? The insane combo of haircuts and messed up makeup made it hard to figure out.

"You might have overdone the fun in it" Robin commented as he poked the makeup, surprised at how thick the layer was.

"We had nothing better to do" Superchick said, making Wally smirk.

"Well, if you wanted fun you could have used that rain check I gave you-"

The calm atlantian interrupted with an uncharacteristic snicker "Right before she knocked you out cold, if I remember correctly"

"Dude! Not cool, not cool at all"

XXXXXX

Returning to Scarface's hideout we find Red Hood and his new cyber assassin boss charging at hordes of gangsters sparing no resources to take them all down to Hell. Jason, with his helmet back in place, charged through with acrobatics and lead destroying everything and everyone in the room while the sight of the swordsman headed for the crooks was the last thing they saw before they were all already dead, stylishly slashed or turned into kunai and shuriken pincushions.

Rapid fire from the gangsters easily died when the two killers easily dodged the storm of bullets, Red Hood returning them a rain of lead as the blond simply charged through all the fire and stopped only when in front of one of the many armed thugs, using his ninjato to slice the guy so fast that before anyone knew it the blond was wiping his sword off the blood, then kicked the body… and it fell down to small pieces the size of a baby's fist! This made Jason thankful that the young man didn't go all out against him, but now he needed to focus on killing bastards.

The gangsters however were terrified, this guys were never going to fall down, not daring to stop and their whole minds were only into killing them all, horribly. Both were also insanely dangerous even without their weapons! Jason used martial arts strike made precisely to kill, breaking and snapping necks, twisting limbs in order to break them and the use of CQC to stab someone's eye out with his hidden combat knives. The blond however was much more monstrous, his feet's metallic claws were made to crush something in two when captured like a powerful predator's jaw cutting flesh and bone, tearing it in order to split it all apart by brute force, when a mook tried to run away the grappling hooks hidden in his arms would stab the escapees and drag them back to him like that one guy in Mortal Kombat, followed by deadly combos similar to that one yellow wearing, flaming skull ninja from said gory game, and last but not least, the blond man's strength easily allowed him to crush their skulls to a pulp, literally.

They both just kept on climbing up, killing goons left and right, the blond laughing madly "Come on, give a fight already! I could kill you all in my sleep and even then I'd get more asleep with how boring you are… and you, **get over here**!" he hollered the last part in a forced demonic voice, using a grappling hook to stab a thug in the gut, drag him closer and slice his head off.

"Hilarious" Jason flatly and sarcastically replied, pulling a grenade's ring and slamming the explosive down a goon's throat before kicking said gangster out of a window, the streets watching a gory set of fireworks "We need to get to the guy pulling the strings here!"

"And you think my jokes are lame?" the blond asked, kicking one of the thugs in the groin with enough force to make sure the man never got children, and before the gangster could become a new Bee Gee the ninja sliced his head off "But you're right, we need to kill that dummy and get the gem from his meek Barbie bitch"

Slicing, blasting, crushing and overall slaughtering the goons both men came to a halt in the roof, the blond aiming his ninjato at the puppet and the gunslinger aiming both guns at the ventriloquist. Wesker, with the gem in one hand and Scarface holding his trusty Tommy gun in the other, spoke meekly to his boss-puppet "U-umm, special forces, hehe… we might be over our heads. These guys could put down a SWAT team, so why don't we just surrender and try an honest life for onc-"

The sound of a wooden hand slapping the meek man echoed as the puppet glared at the weak man holding him "Shut yer yap! That jewel is more than enough to give is an "honest" life of retirement… for whatever time I wanna relax before needing to take more money!"

"Hey, dummy!" the blond called to the 'duo' of criminals "Why don't we make this easy, you let go of the wimp and I don't use the termites I brought just for such an occasion"

"You're kidding, right?" Jason asked, looking at his boss while still aiming at Wesker "You couldn't have possibly-" he interrupted himself for a moment when the blond used one hand to keep on aiming his ninjato at Scarface while the other pulled a bottle of termites from his coat "… you brought termites for this, right? Right?"

"It's better to be prepared for anything" the blond cryptically said as he put the termites back in his coat and addressed the puppet once again "So it's your call, _doll_. Don't try any _Action__Figure_ moves on us or we'll make you the new _Barbie_, model _bitch_, ya _dummy_"

"That's it, I'm gonna-!" whatever Scarface wanted to roar as he aimed his gun at the blond was interrupted when the wrist grappling hook hit the puppet square in its chest, pulling it closer to the blond man's arm, the one that had the ninjato aiming at the mafia wooden man, impaling it.

Jason looked one in shock "You're killing the puppet only?"

The blond waved dismissively "Why not? The guy with his hand up the bastard's butt is the real puppet here, cut the asshat's strings and the puppeteer is free, ya dig?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"For me it does, now bring on the termites!"

Jason turned away from his boss who took out the termite jar and let the insects devour the ugly puppet, aiming his guns at Wesker "Alright, Wesker, it ends now"

"Not quite" the blond said, walking closer to Red Hood and using his blade to lower the dual pistols "I already killed Scarface, our dear meek pal over here is of no use or threat to us. So better let him go"

"You can't be serious! Even if you brought a jar of termites to kill a puppet - and I can't believe I just said that - you can't expect I allow you to let this guy walk away!" he barked in shock, using one gun to point at the now shocked Wesker who after a long time looked at his free, left hand.

"Calm down, he's not walking out of here alone" the blond replied, wiping his blade of blood and splinters before sheathing it, and to answer Jason's next question he brought out what he planned just for such an occasion "Hey, Weskie, say hello to my little friend!"

XXXXXX

The police, led by Bullock, ran through the halls, floors and stairs of the building to the roof, being careful not to step on whatever remained of Scarface's dead gang. They had seen the blond masked samurai-ninja or whatever use a grappling hook to swing through the city and away from any police forces, but what shocked them was the guy in the red helmet that followed him with another grappling hook and moved through the city as none other than Batman or one of his sidekicks would.

But the biggest surprise came when arriving to the roof, finding a pile of termites over several small splinters and a happy, laughing Wesker who was cheerfully talking with… a fox plushy? It was a cartoonish orange fox with a simple black vest and fedora with a tongue hanging out of its smiling face, it was also more than just a fluffy toy, it was capable of making cheerful and funny facial expressions if a ventriloquist knew how to operate him like any other puppet.

"Oh Mr. Lucky, you have such a great sense of humor!" Wesker laughed, wiping a tear away as he patted the fox's head.

"Hey, hey, we got company, police cops… You know what to do, look for doughnuts!" the fox puppet, Mr. Lucky said, then turned to the detective "And look at that, a whale in the blue uniform… we're gonna need a cargo ship for this big fella!"

Bullock wanted to get mad, but watching one of the most demented criminals acting all happy and childish with a puppet in hand was… good.

XXXXXX

Atop a nearby roof both killers looked on at the spectacle, sitting peacefully, the one with the helmet speaking "Mr. Lucky?"

"What? It was hard enough already to make the puppet; that was the only name I wanted to think of" the blond replied, waving dismissively as he munched on a bag of donuts he stole from Bullock's car.

"You actually had this planned" Jason said, taking off his helmet and looking a bit amazed at the slightly older man beside him.

"Just because I'm a merc and a twisted son of a bitch it doesn't mean I must kill everyone I meet… That and I do have a heart, I can feel sorry for the guy"

"Heh, you're full of surprises"

"I just love not making any sense at all" he said munching on a chocolate donut.

"Hey, are you gonna share those?"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in Mount Justice, Batman was chatting with the new team through the Bat-cave's computer, thanking his mask didn't let them see the raised eyebrow he had at whatever the hell happened to Megan's and Superman's girl clone's faces… it seemed as if someone had put makeup instead of ammo in a shotgun and fired from dusk till dawn with no light to help him aim. Their hair was also… indefinable. To weird out the Dark Knight this was truly something never seen before, but he had to inform them.

"Check out these images from the robbery in Wayne Industries and compare them to these ones taken today" the gruff man said as the holographic computer showed pictures of the blond masked assassin the team had already met, with the exception of Megan, and had found out to be one of the most complex opponents they had ever faced.

"What the… is that the Ventriloquist?" Robin asked, typing in the keyboard to show an image of Wesker laughing with a fox plushy.

"That puppet's name is Mr. Lucky, and Wesker is actually happy, enjoying the puppet's good natured jokes and incredibly friendly attitude… and none other than that masked mercenary gave it to him" Batman said, showing images of the blond pursuing Scarface's gang on foot.

The clone glared slightly at her blond (sorta) savior "Just what is he after? He wants to kill us, forgives our lives, lets us escape and now goes back to killing but helps a criminal out of his bad ways?"

"And he also seems to have a new ally" Batman added, showing an image of Jason in his Red Hood disguise "This guy's not as skilled but is equally deadly, and what is worse he is named after none other than the Red Hood. But his purposes still remain unknown"

"Umm" Megan began, raising her hand as if she were in class "Well, not to sound rude but, what's the blond man's name? I mean, don't heroes and villains tend to give them?"

"This one doesn't" Kaldur explained "He seems to be a truly professional merc. I even bet that stealing from Scarface had a greater purpose for him but… why help the Ventriloquist?"

"I have some theories" Wally said, raising his hand like Megan while looking at said alien girl and Superbabe "He could try to be impressing Superchick again"

"Don't call me that!" the brunette growled "And I should have a say in my name at least"

"Ok ok… how about Superbabe?" Wally asked sheepishly, getting an intensified glare "Umm… Supermiss?"

"I don't care, just stop" the blue eyed girl sighed.

"Anyways" Dick said, turning the conversation back on topic "Any leads on this guy or who he's working for?"

XXXXXX

Just as Batman said a plain and flat negative, we have the blond mercenary once again mask-less stand in the dark room surrounded by screens, beside him was Jason still wearing his helmet to hide his persona. Both were surrounded by the blond assassin's contractors, who despite having their faces hidden in the bright silhouettes gave the duo questioning looks.

"So, a newly hired mercenary?" asked a calm voice.

"Yes, Hood here is a fellow assassin, he was after Scarface to get himself some fame and try to find bigger fishes to get him some big dollars. Then he found me, I kicked his ass and then I decided to hire him" the blond explained cheerfully chuckling "Red did give a good fight, is an expert gunslinger, not that good as a sniper but for dealing with large crowds and far away targets he's almost as good as me. He needs some training, something I am willing to do, so long as you pay us double what you paid me, of course. Oh, and I want my payment for this mission doubled"

"WHAT?" shouted the female voice "You demon! You expect us to pay you after letting the Ventriloquist go free? You even helped him with a stupid puppet! And you simply want us to pay even more?"

"Hey hey, work ethics here. Two times the mercs, two times the quality, two times the better results AND two times your pain at dying if we're denied the moolah, got it?" the merc explained, pointing at the screen that shouted at him "Besides, you guys are swimming in money, add to that I have a partner to kill more of the competition while I focus on killing the main target or vice-versa. One of us can stand killing and the other stealing or assassinating. So of course your should pay double for just such a good team"

"Fine, we'll pay, mon ami. But mainly because you're that good at doing your job, monsieur Fox"

"Knew you'd agree" the man replied.

"But what of that puppeteer, he did steal the gem! You should have killed him, it would have been so much fun!" the high-pitched voice exclaimed.

"Hey, I have my ethics. I just removed him out of my way, Scarface was a nuisance and Wesker, no matter what any of you say, is still a tactical genius and has connections to the mafia even if I and Hood over here killed most of his gang today. So, helped him to be honest can get me nice favors in getting control of his gang, get it? But that's for later, the gang's bigger fishes will try to get power on their own or join someone else, according to what happens I'll strike when I see it fit to get subordinates, information or meat-shields. So, am I smart or not?"

"You're one twisted man, Mr. Death" replied an elder voice.

"I could say the same about all of you, old man"

"True"

And like that, all of the screens turned off and went up in the ceiling, the light coming back to the room to show… a messy and large room. It was an apartment at least as big as a normal one-story house but filled with random pieces of junk, several tables and many metal fences covered in tools and electric devices for construction. In short, the whole room was an enormous workshop. It occupied most of the apartment but there was also a living room with an enormous plasma TV, sofas and couches with a mini-fridge in the middle where a coffee table should be filled with beer, water, juice and other sorts of drinks. There was no kitchen but at least there was a bathroom complete with everything needed, there was also a large king sized bed on one of the walls, in front of said bed was a pool table with a shelf for finely made cues and everything needed for a game.

To compliment the lack of kitchen the whole apartment was atop a small cafeteria that the assassin used as his personal kitchen, there were no other neighbors since the complex was empty and all around it there was nothing but empty and/or abandoned buildings that not even vagrants wanted to go in, feeling the malice of the blond assassin even from miles… that and the whole place was dangerous even for thugs with the traps and tricks the blond put all around as well as make the whole block and all others nearby his (or if it's complicated to imagine it all think the Punisher's apartment complex in the movie with John Travolta as the bad guy).

All of the nearby streets and the complex that the blond lived in supposedly pertained to a grumpy old man, just the blond in disguise, getting this much territory with beatings, some mafia killing and of course lots of deals with all sorts of missions: Black-Ops, assassinations, robbery and even bomb entire buildings.

Jason, now sitting in a couch and without his helmet and mask, spoke while grabbing a cold beer "So all of those guys are your targets?"

"And a whole lot more" the blond said, plopping on a couch and grabbing a magazine about how to make blades "I still got some planning and torturing to do, so it'll take time before either of us takes one of the bigger targets down. That and I'm interested in the new superhero group with all those sidekicks"

"I know them rather well, just as I told you on our way here, boss. They're not much of a threat" the gunslinger said, crushing his empty beer can in one hand and tossing it to a nearby can.

"That's now, I am interested about the tomorrow and what may come with it when they start to get stronger. Remember never to underestimate an enemy, Hood, otherwise you'll be as sorry as you want the clown to be for putting you in a coffin" the blond said dead serious, making the teen cringe but nod.

"Alright, so what do we do next?" the gunfighter asked, grabbing another beer.

The blond shrugged "We chill until we get another mission, that's what I do most of the time… well, that and plan how to kill my enemies in horrible ways. But as said before, we chill, then we'll train to see what you can do and test in on whatever mission we get next, we'll even split the money half and half" he tossed the magazine aside, grabbed a cold beer and raised it up "Here, for a good partnership killing bastards"

Jason smirked, letting out a dark chuckle as he and the blond bumped the cans "Cheers" he said before both drank to their hearts' content, then asked a question that had been bugging him "Hey boss, what's your name? As in either your real name or a nickname"

The blond chuckled "I thought you already decided to call me Mr. Shadow?"

"Yeah, I did but-"

"Then call me that, or boss" the blond said, crushing the metal of his empty can in the metal of his hand, tossed the crushed can and grabbed himself another "People give themselves their names for granted without truly paying attention to what they mean. That or they take stupid pride in who they are and do something stupid if someone so much as whispers about them and they take it as an insult… Names… such a pain in the ass, and often forgotten even when a person is good…"

Then he laughed humorously "Oh, but look at me talking all sappy and crap… shit! I might have very bad tolerance to alcohol. But if you must know, when we're off duty call me Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. As for what to call me when in duty, never even put some thought on it, but in honor to an old buddy of mine… call me Kurama too, if you want"

Jason looked at his beer deep in thought, hearing what Naruto told him, the blond had to have it even worse than he did being killed by the Joker, finding himself in a coffin and crawling out. He made a silent bow, to help the blond man to achieve that goal… revenge? No, it was far from being a simple vengeance. It was a way of justice never used before.

Dark Justice.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry if chapter's shorter than the previous one, but hey, next one will be far longer, and if I put it in here with this one… well, it'd have been far too long for my liking.**

**And yeah, Jason Todd, fallen hero and now badass antihero by the name of Red Hood is in this! Oh, and the Outlaws will also be in here, ready for action and kill a lot of people stupid or brave enough to stand in their way. Oh, did I mention I loved the movie Under the Red Hood? It inspired me to make this fic, I cried some of the manliest tears yet watching it all.**

**Oh, and planning on adding Koriand'r to the harem, here having the back-story of the comic: sold as a slave by her sister… and saved by a handsome cybernetic and unstoppable merc here! Expect her to be kickass and have a mean side when angered as well as that sweet lovable personality we love of her so much when with her friends, a group of badass and seeminly unkillable mercenaries.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, that being said and done, sociopath Naruto here, if there's resemblance to Deadpool it's because the merc with the mouth embodies sociopath

**XXXXXX**

When wanting attention, beat people up

(Important note: Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood, here is the first Robin contrary on the comics where he's the second, just to have Hood here sooner than later because he's one badass motherfucker. Second, please don't blame me; blame the guys who edited the comics to my place for putting him as the first. Yeah, one major screw-up, so let's blame it on the one rule of all comic logic: timelines mean jack, don't try to wrap your head around them. BUT since you all want to see this guy and another sociopath kill people, I'll get it on already)

"You two want WHAT?" roared the titanic red skinned man known as Brick.

"You heard me, Tiny" the masked blond said, twirling his blade in one hand while examining one of the various laser blasting pistols that he was supposed to watch over with the red man, speaking of red, Red Hood simply leaned in one of the many crates, examining the cargo that Brick's gang had illegally taken to Star City as well as explosives.

"Nice caliber" the biker assassin whispered as he twirled a revolver in his fingers, a six shooter Peacemaker Colt. 45 (Ok, you can't need any more references to know what element of MG he's gonna be. I'm more inspired in Gray Fox for Naruto in abilities, appearance and ethics, even putting a bit of Snake's great beliefs despite putting in lots of my sociopath side and Raiden's cybernetics. But now you have to know what I'm doing with Hood here).

Brick went redder in the face from rage "I can't let you take all of these weapons when you and that guy in the stereotypical biker thug outfit are being paid an outrageous sum of MY money too along with the Light's pocket!"

"Hey hey, we're just hungry men trying to get food in our bellies by killing… I have no problem cutting you to pieces to do so. Besides, you already have plenty of money, any suit your size must be enough to feed an entire family for years and more years to come" the blond defended himself, poking a finger with no fear at the large man's ridiculous musculature.

"You? Cut me? Hah-" whatever laugh Brick wanted to burst into was instantly cut off when the ninjato sliced his cheek, for once he was seeing his blood run down and into the blond man's blue glowing blade "…ok, we can work something out" the large man said in fear at his biggest ability meaning nothing to this man, making him want to pee himself.

"Neat!" Kurama/Naruto Uzumaki cheered, wiping the blood off as Brick cleaned his cheek with a handkerchief "So, as I was saying, all of you, start using your back, knees and legs to lift four of those crates to our truck"

The thugs did as told; shivering at the idea of what this Kurama could do to them if he could easily slice Brick's skin. Once that was done both the assassins took to lean and relax in the shadows as the cargo was peacefully moved to where it should be for Brick's plans and deals. Sadly, someone decided that night to stop Green Arrow's enemy, said hero's former sidekick Speedy.

As an arrow knocked two thugs carrying a crate and making them let it fall, Brick gritted his teeth as the weapons were scattered to the ground, he found one on his feet which he kicked up to aim at the hero that was atop the large cranes. The big red man was certainly not pleased by this sight "You again? I'm started to get insulted Green Arrow's not stopping my operations personally!" and then he fired away explosive blasts that the acrobatic red clad boy avoided, running away until getting the distance to jump and fire an arrow right at the canon's muzzle, which forced the whole gun to explode in Brick's hand and destroying his suit, fortunately his pants were still on but that didn't stop his anger at losing his expensive Italian suit.

"Do you know what I paid for a suit in my size?" the villain growled, making the blond merc chuckle before he and Hood took that as their cue. They watched new arrivals take down the other goons, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad. An angrier Brick started to grab big chunks of concrete from the floor and throw it at the former sidekicks. Roy fired more explosive arrows, Aqualad helping him with the big pieces of rock the large man threw by slicing them in half with his Water Bearers, until Speedy finished it all with highly condensed foam made especially to capture criminals like Brick.

The two high-class assassins listened to the team's talking, seemed thet Speedy was not happy with them now getting their little clubhouse as he called whatever new cool base they had in a cave, and just as he was about to leave that's when the masked duo of assassins appeared, the black and orange clad one making Speedy grit his teeth in anger "You again!"

Kurama ignored him and tapped the foam Brick was in "Yo, big guy! Can you breathe? Should I get you a straw or something? Be warned, I'll put it in your nose… so you can breathe better, of course!" he then received a muffled cry of rage that sounded a lot like 'Screw you' followed by another that resembled a 'Get me the hell outta this' as the large red man tried to get out futilely.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Roy shouted, aiming an arrow at the blond who had taken out a straw from his coat and was trying to find Brick's nose in the foam. Getting no answer made the archer angrier before he fired.

Jason didn't more, he stood cross-armed and glaring at Robin, feeling bad memories in his mind as well as some good ones, he felt anger and jealousy but let them slide, now he had a purpose and his boss was the one willing to help him achieve his goals. Besides, Red Hood knew Kurama very well, so when the arrow was about to hit the blond and everyone heard a slight metal clink when the blond finally got the straw in Brick's left nostril Jason wasn't surprised when the arrow was split in half while midair and landed behind the blond, both halves separated by some yards before exploding.

As Brick tried to sneeze the straw out of his nose the blond finally turned to the former sidekicks "That was so rude, young man… I might, you know, slice off your arms, slap your face with them as if you were a bitch, shove them up your ass to seal it shut and then force-feed you to red tacos and scrambled eggs" he said as nonchalant as someone talking about the weather.

"You just had to piss off the guy that can kick our asses in a heartbeat" Kid grumbled as he started to step back.

Robin however, having experience with villains and madman, took a moment to speak "So, what are you doing here? More dirty money for your pockets and your new colleague?"

"What? Hood here? Nah, he's not my colleague… he's my friend!" the blond said cheerfully.

Jason remained silent for a bit, and then spoke up when having gathered his thoughts "So you're the bat's new sidekick, huh?"

This raised eyebrows from the group "What do you mean new? I'm the first" Robin replied.

Jason chuckled sinisterly "Good luck not dying, then. Batman only cares for his mission, nothing else matters to him, all you have to think of is… are you really valuable for him or just a tool, a sacrificial pawn… In fact, Aqualad, was it? What of your king? I bet with so many soldiers to follow him it wouldn't be hard for him to replace you. As for you, Kid, all Flash needs to get a sidekick is reproduce whatever gave him his powers, then it's a new Kid Flash in the same costume. As for you, Speedy-"

"Red Arrow" Roy corrected "Get the point, I am NO sidekick"

"Oh, he's got a mind of his own… I like him!" the blond clapped in merriment.

Jason chuckled, sharing his boss' humor "So, you finally decided to break free from being under a hero's shadow, huh? How's it feel to do what you feel like for once? Because I doubt your friends share your mindset"

"Ok, that's it!" Kid shouted "Masked killer or not, I'm gonna break your helmet and face in half!"

"Kid Flash, remember that the masked blond can beat us with too much ease" Kaldur reminded the speedster, but said assassin laughed.

"Actually, I think this'd be a good way to see what Hood here's capable of. And by the way, call me Kurama, for now at least. I'll even throw in a little bet, if any of you four beats Red over here then I'll turn myself in, even help carry good ol' Grumpy in his new foam house" the blond turned to his colleague Jason "Well, what about it, Red Hood? Shall you show them what's it mean to be a sidekick the hard way?"

"I thought you were always up for a fight" Jason stated "But it's fine with me, but what about you? Won't you get bored?"

"Meh, do as you want, I have myself a villain's face to mess with" Kurama said, taking out a marker that cannot be removed at all, even with acid or alcohol or any other kind of solvents. His doodles included but were far from limited to erect male genitalia outside the mouth as well as crosshairs right between the eyes. The blond smirked as he spoke to his subordinate "Okays rookies, show me what ya got, and have fun, alright?" he waved at them while still painting on Brick's face.

Red Hood started to crack his knuckles while the heroes readied themselves "So just check, no killing?"

To their relief, the blond shook his head while still doodling Brick's angered face "No killing, but feel free to really give it to them"

Jason smirked under his hood "Sweet"

(Play Kurohyou: Ryu Ga Gotoku Shinshou/Yakuza: Black Panther OST – YOUR KNIFE FEELS GOOD)

The gunfighter grabbed his head and twisted it to the right and then to the left, cracking his neck loudly for the heroes to listen to. They charged while Kid kept his distance and an eye on the blond. Jason took his two automatic pistols and soon fired at them, Kaldur using his Water Bearers as a shield and blade, one to deflect the bullets as he charged at the gunslinger, the other ready to fall down and slice him in two. Red Hood was faster with his feet and jumped to the side to avoid the water blade, watching it slice the ground.

Aqualad changed the Water Bearers to their blade mode and followed the biker, who kept on firing to him and the others, the heroes either dodging or parrying the bullets as best they could with what they had. Kid soon charged when seeing an opening, but the gunfighter jumped away from him and the aquatic soldier with great dexterity, only to find Robin wielding double batons. The bird themed hero attacked but the gunfighter slid down the attack as if he were playing limbo and rolled to stand up when the young boy kept on trying to hit him. Jason kept on dodging and rolling away from the attacks until seeing an opening and delivering a roundhouse kick at Robin's jaw, knocking him down but not out.

Aqualad appeared next and tried to use a double crisscrossed slash to take down Red Hood, who jumped above him, which Robin used to try to hit him with his batons but once again Jason jumped above the attack and landed atop Robin's shoulders, then used the kid's head to jump higher to one of the cranes. As this happened Naruto sat atop the foam which Brick was in, eating some cheese covered nachos. The team then took cover as Jason fired at them some more, but Roy managed to hide and take a sniping position before shooting an explosive arrow at Red Hood's feet.

"And today I thought it would be a nice day" the red helmet wearing teen grumbled before the blast sent him back down after a brief flying session up "Ow…" the black haired man muttered as he rose up and looked at the teens surrounding him "What? That's all? For a first date you guys aren't making much of an impression"

The typical strategy of angering an opponent worked when Robin picked him up by his jacket "You and your boss will enjoy a date with all the criminals in jail after we put you behind bars"

"Heh, you sound jealous" was all Red Hood said before reaching into his jacket and throw several explosive pebbles at them. The heroes were knocked back by the explosions as Jason dusted himself "Geesh, you guys sure need some tips, not enough love in the air tonight"

Angered by his nonchalant attitude Roy attacked first with his bow as if it were a sword, Jason skidded away and then jumped out of the way of Kid Flash's charging punch only to take out one of his many combat knives and parry Kaldur's water saber. Seeing Robin charging the black haired man thought quickly and kicked the now charging redhead hero towards Aqualad, knocking them both down to use his knife to parry the batons, sadly since Robin used two he was only able to parry the first before the second took the knife out of his hands. This angered Jason who quickly punched the kid, grabbed his head as he backpedaled and head-butted him. Since he was wearing a helmet it hurt like Hell for the bird boy.

Kurama meanwhile got a message, he tapped his mask's temple in order to activate the in-built screens to read the data and then sigh in disappointment "Well, it was fun" he then put a hand near his mouth, despite wearing his mask the heroes and Red Hood heard him loud and clear "Hood, we need to get going!"

"On it, boss" Jason waved, picking up his knife. Robin tired to attack once again, this time Red Hood used his knife to parry the blow and twist the hero's arm to his back, the biker then slammed his free elbow in the kid's neck, rendering him unconscious. The others were about to attack, until the masked blond appeared with a grin behind his mask and his ninjato near Robin's neck.

"You should know I can kill you very easily… So, how about you give up, kids?" the blond said, aiming his ninjato at Robin's neck

"Sorry, I'm not a kid" Roy said plain and simply before the dup found more explosive arrows at their feet. They jumped out of the way in time to see Kid carry Robin out of the explosion and Red Arrow jumping to kick the blond in the face. Problem was, there wasn't any explosion, just knockout gas. The blond mentally cursed at being fooled, his mask was built with filters for even breathing in the water, same modifications made to Jason's helmet.

In a second Roy found a very strong metallic arm grabbing his leg with strength more than enough to break every bone in it with sickening ease. He also faced the very angry man behind the mask "You're one real piece of work…" then the blond smiled cheerfully "I like you, say, you ever get tired of being a hero and want to do something good for a change… Give us a call; we could use a guy as ruthless as you for some good money"

Roy growled through his teeth "I'm just here to prove myself as a hero and make bastards like you pay, nothing else"

The blond laughed "Good enough" he then slammed Roy to the ground, leaving him inside a small crater, unconscious, and then waved at the team "Say, you want to try your luck again be sure to give us a call, it's fun fighting you all" he then turned to Hood "You're driving"

"Oh come on, I fought them!" the antihero groaned.

"But you didn't beat them completely, I helped with that" the blond said with a cheeky smile before putting on his mask.

"Hmph! MMM!" the duo turned to see a still foam covered Brick growl at them, they looked at each other and then shrugged before walking off, leaving Brick to silently curse their souls to an eternity of pain in Hell via muffled swearing by the foam.

The blond waved the large man goodbye "Sorry Tiny, we have higher orders of just getting what we need, whatever happens to you is not our business" he said nonchalantly as he got up in an old and simple truck, but mentally adding '_That and the Light wants you in jail, but that's for you to know very, very, very later_'

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Kid asked.

"That'd be a good idea if we could take them down" Aqualad said sadly before walking to his fallen friends "Now we better get back to some hospital, I swear I heard a rib crack from Roy"

XXXXXX

Now in the simple truck both assassins sat peacefully, Jason driving as the blond relaxed. The gunfighter smirked under his helmet "Thanks for the presents, boss. Really needed some ammo after our fight with Scarface"

"And you'll need it for something else" the blond said, looking at a small disk the size of a pebble that was bleeping in his hand, pressing it an holographic image appeared of none other than Doctor IVO. Naruto, for once, had a genuine smile on his face when he took off his mask "Yo, doc! Long time no see! How's life treating ya?"

"Not so well, my child. But this is what I get for my crimes" the man shrugged "Anyways, I've been helping a colleague of mine in the department of super-robotics, Doctor T. O. Morrow. Apparently he has targeted Happy Harbor while I work on my own project for the Light. I need you to go and investigate what he's up to, and depending on what happens help him or not… Morrow is a dangerous guy for even those in the Light"

"Alright, send us the coordinates" the blond said, making Hood gape beneath his helmet.

"Doing so right now" the man said and soon the blond put on his mask, reading the information flying before his face inside the mask's in-built screens "Now I must go before the other members of the Light start to get impatient with my work. Good luck, child"

"Good luck to you too, doc, you'll need it more than me" the blond said and the image was gone.

"How…?" Jason started to ask.

"See these limbs made of metal especially for me?" the blond asked, rolling his right sleeve to show how the metal tissue that was designed as if it were a second skin blended with his real skin. He still had his shoulder but he lost even the elbow and the rest of the arm. Jason nodded and the blond continued "These limbs of mine are unlike any robotics because they feed on a special energy only I can make called chakra that I use for my neat ninja tricks. And since I got reserves of it big enough to feed an entire country without feeling any exhaustion, well, do the math and you'll see why I love these new limbs of mine"

Jason nodded "So, you can use your own juice to power your cybernetics and even your blade?"

"More than power" Naruto replied "I can easily make them stronger than their limits, make them break any limit whatever existent technology could have and go even beyond that with my chakra powering them. I can easily power my hands from crushing rocks to even break Kryptonian bone, same with good old little Vixen here in my arms" he added, motioning to his ninjato that rested sheathed in his arms so he could sit without any pain in the back "Aren't I cool?" he quickly added with a cheeky grin Hood knew was beneath the mask.

"Show-off" Jason replied as he drove and looked at the cross-roads "Well, what now? Drop the cargo and go to… what was it?"

"Happy Harbor" the blond said "Drive fast, please, Vixen needs her fix of blood" he added, rubbing the handle affectionately.

Jason arched a brow but kept his thoughts to himself '_Giving a weapon a name is one thing, but showing so much affection is disturbing_' he then looked at the revolver he just brought inside his coat and patted it '_Ain't that right, Gladys?_' (Those who get the Sin City character who names his gun the same get an imaginary cookie, all the goodness of your imagination)

Now both drove down the highway after taking a shortcut to their hide-out, so secret it's a hidden, abandoned town no one even knows anymore about, and after unloading the cargo took a pair of stylish bikes. Jason had his colored mostly black with red streaks while the blond bought his being white with red streaks designed as the outlines of feral fire foxes with their fur of fire seemingly coming to live the faster he drove. The payment for taking the jewel back from Scarface had gone mostly to these speeding bikes and the customizing courtesy of Jason himself, the rest was spent in food and supplies as well as whatever Jason needed or wanted to live in his apartment next door Naruto's: bed, closet, table for modifying guns and a dart board with a picture of Batman and another of the Joker in it, both pictures had a lot of darts.

They did some calls, drove to a hidden private airport owned by Luthor Industries, boarded a special plane of those made for breaking speed records, hide beneath radars and, most importantly, transport two crazy sociopaths and their awesome rides while giving them a first class flight complete with sexy maids that acted as flight attendants, all paid by Lex Luthor. After dropping in the highway, quite literally since they jumped off the plane's cargo door to the asphalt of the road when the pilot lowered himself to near ground level, they drove now easily disguised as a pair of stylish bikers thanks to a small holographic projector in their bikes to hide their appearance, they broke all speeding rules as normal young men dressed in stylish biker clothes and cool gear in their awesome rides. Basically, they were still dressed the same, only black cargo pants instead of hakama for the blond and their mask and helmet replaced by normal helmets.

Now, as the ride went none of them expected to see a small crashing object falling from the sky, getting bigger and bigger the closet it got to… them… Before either could mutter "Shit" they used their rides to jump above the crash, fire and smoke flying beneath the tires as well as pebbles and pieces of debris. Both landed safely, screeching the rubber of their wheels and burning some of the asphalt until they arrived to a stop.

They looked at the metal object, too mangled and dented to be identified, until none of it was left when a delicate, feminine but ridiculously strong pair of fists broke it in half… handcuffed fists.

She was a beautiful shade of golden-orange skin which rivaled the beauty of this girl with kind emerald eyes and waist length blazing hair that almost seemed like a ruby, kept nicely curled in way that it didn't seem puffy (kinda her canon hair but not as puffy, think kinda Poison's hair from Street Fighter x Tekken) and with two small dots of the same hair over her eyes that acted as eyebrows, her cups were E cups… and she showed off an exotic shade of skin in a very revealing outfit, with thigh high violet boots and elbow length violet gloves, and the suit was a one piece that seemed more like a skimpy swimsuit: it was a back-less leotard with a frontal V-cut in between her breasts, showing of her assets to get distraction from the males and anger from the females (why do I describe her? Because you guys wanted me to, admit it. She's **that** gorgeous).

"So, what do we do now, boss?" Jason asked, taking out Gladys just in case.

"It's not every day a girl falls on top of me, so I simply have no idea… though gotta say I love the orange" the blond commented, all while grabbing Vixen but without unsheathing it, not wanting to alarm or fight this girl unless she was a threat even if she could punch a half ton metal door out of her way.

The blond also noted she was angry, but not because of her unceremonious landing but of something else, even if he couldn't get what she was saying cursing out loud in some alien language. He gently grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around and took her handcuffs in his hand. He mentally commanded his mask to get off his face as he looked at the girl, pointed at the cuffs, or more precisely what seemed to be the keyhole, and then took out a kunai.

She nodded and let him free her, the moment her hands were free she rubbed her wrists… and forcefully kissed the blond man with wide eyes. She then smiled at him, pulling apart with a little suction in their lips as Jason gaped like a fish, his eyes making him look like a deer in front of headlights "I thank you, friend. It's been hard enough for me to get out of my cell in that slave dealer's ship, I don't know how I could have stand one more standard day with those handcuffs strangling the circulation of my wrists"

The blond turned to the black haired biker, gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "Worth it" before being hit by something and turning to the redhead "Wait, slave dealers?"

To answer his question several blasts of purple energy started to strike all around them, fortunately not hitting the bikes and obviously a warning shot due to none of them being hit. The trio turned to look up where what seemed like a small army of four-tentacle purple jellyfishes two times the size of a normal human floated around, their target was pretty obvious, the redhead babe from another planet.

Naruto raised a brow and turned to the girl in his favorite color "You're certainly worth a lot for these guys… so; you want me to kill them?"

She nodded with an angry expression "Please do so; these monsters and the one who sold me to them have caused me nothing but pain. I myself want no mercy to these pieces of junk"

Smirking the blond laughed "Oh well, you heard the lady, Hood! Time to earn your keep!" and with that the trio charged at the alien robots.

Naruto saw the first one about to attack him with its tentacles; the blond skidded to a stop beside the alien jellyfish and kicked it hard in the head and using his hidden claw to crush the metallic skull with a sickening crunch as if it were a real skull, and with ease he threw it at others with just his leg. The colliding purple robotic jellyfishes exploded upon impact against their heavily damaged brethren.

Another robot attempted to attack Jason, the biker took out his new gun and loaded it with explosive ammo, firing so fast that the three bullets he shot seemed just to be one shot in its head. The alien machine went crazy as electricity surrounded it before falling down and blowing up. The gunslinger took great pleasure in his new gun, spinning it stylishly while reloading and blasting more robots out of his way. He did prefer his semi-automatic pistols more, but the revolver had enough caliber to penetrate through most obstacles, he used more his pistols for large crowds, this revolver was for certain kills.

Then in came another, this time Naruto smirked as he saw the redhead get into action and raise her palm at the charging robot that attempted to smash her with its charging head for her to easily stop the strike, the robot not moving her an inch and her not even blinking despite the force being enough to cause a large echo. The cybernetic man was delighted when a blur of punches and kicks landed on the robot with unstoppable fury of the seemingly cheerful alien girl, leaving only a piece of condensed metal laying on the ground.

He then decided to finish it off as the robots could delay them more than needed. He took Vixen's sheath off his back, grabbing it in his left hand and with the blade of the ninjato in, his right hand ready to draw it out as he charged his chakra to the blade, and with a smirk and a loud "Fuck-heads!" he sliced the air, the wind and easily metal and circuits. In that same second not only had he drawn his blade but also sheathed it again, a simple move of Iaidou, effective, deadly and faster than the naked eye.

The redhead and Jason stood astonished and looked at their blond friend, then at the robots that were suspended in the air without moving. Then it appeared a large gash in one robot that made it slide off in halves, one half to one side and the other in the opposite direction, then the same started to happen with the other jellyfishes. Then, when the blond simply put his blade on his back, the robots decided to finally explode in the air, filling it with fire as Naruto walked to his bike with a cackle.

"Hey babe!" he told the redhead "Want a ride? My friend and I need to do a job… a nasty mercenary job. If you were to join us, well, that's your choice. Besides, whether you help us or not, I'd still help you, no way can I have a debt with a gal who kisses as fine as you"

The redhead blushed, not knowing why "Umm, well, thank you… While I do not like the idea of illegal fighting I guess I have no choice, besides, it sounds like a good opportunity for me to get back in shape" she said, stretching her muscles and sitting behind the blond with a cheerful smile directed at him "I am Koriand'r from Tamaran, here it's translated as Starfire so you can call me by both names if you want to"

He chuckled "Name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, but since I'm on a mission do call me Kurama for ethics. My friend over there is Jason Todd, but when he wears the mask or we're doing one of our not so legal jobs call him Red Hood. And how does Kori sound to you?"

She giggled "I like it, but are you sure you want to help me?"

"Me and Red have our bad pasts, so we know how it feels to be betrayed and beaten for no reason" he said with a shrug before turning to his right hand man "Hey Hood, time to get the job done!"

Jason, who had watched all of this in some disbelief, simply shrugged "How can you do this, I don't know and I don't care, just take the job seriously when we need to"

"Hey, have I ever disappointed?" the blond rhetorically asked, enjoying the embrace of the Tamaranean girl and her assets on his back.

Jason nodded "Point"

Then, holographic images to disguise them as well as the orange skinned beauty in a purple biker suit that hugged her figure rather well if you get my meaning, she also had a matching helmet that left her crimson mane fly along the wind, the trio rode off to the fun part of the job: fight and beat heroes. And as they drove off, the blond had to ask "Hey Kori, care to share your story? You can choose not to"

She shook her head "No, it's alright, friend…"

XXXXXX

Arriving to Happy Harbor wasn't hard, what was hard was the driving through fleeting cars and people who ran like crazy away from several powerful gusts of wind and the falling debris from houses and vehicles. Then in the sky was a big red robot with blue tubes that controlled it all, but he was still far away and heading to some sort of factory or maybe a refinery.

Kurama caught something on his eye; it was a blurry image of the sky moving in his field of vision to the large building where the robot had landed in. Inside said blur the team of new heroes the blond knew so well were stepping out in civilian clothes, first wanting to enjoy their ride in Megan's bio-ship, not expecting a catastrophe of this level to hit the poor town. And their mood was a bit sour, the ravenette kryptonian girl didn't like to have Megan enter her mind when the two gave the guys a tour in the cave, went to the kitchen to try to save the Martian's burnt cookies and had Megan speak in their minds. Being controlled by the G-Gnomes didn't please the ravenette, not a tinsy little bit, so she did something she was regretting now, she yelled at Megan who in an attempt to cheer the team up took them on a flight, now here they were.

"Hood!" Kurama called, turning off the holographic devices in their bikes and taking out his ninjato "You said you have issues with Batman, right?"

"Yeah" Jason said, having a correct hunch in what would happen.

"Good, time to work on them… but please, do remember they are kids… We do not kill them UNLESS they truly become a nuisance" he then turned to Starfire "Kori, you take the air, Hood and I will hit low"

"Roger, Friend Kurama" the girl said and flew off, the foxy blond paying attention to both her and the road somehow, driving professionally in the messed highways while looking at a scantily clad girl fly off. Said girl waved at him "I look forward to fight some more along you"

"You're good" Jason stated.

"I try" Kurama shrugged.

Inside the refinery the team was getting its collective hides kicked by the self-proclaimed Mr. Twister, the robot that made… well, twisters… Seriously, not much originality for comic names, least they have cool powers. Back on topic, the heroes discovered through Megan's telepathy that Mr. Twister wasn't organic, this leading them to mistakenly think of him as none other than the robotic hero Red Tornado only to find themselves taken down yet again.

From the shadows of the forest and the ceiling of the big building the antiheroes watched as the heroes followed the large robot by themselves. Kurama could see what was in their minds, they felt defeat, hatred against themselves and others for their loss and weaknesses, blaming things wrongfully on others or themselves…

In the end, Kurama mentally cursed himself "Sometimes things are not easy" he said as he rode back in his bike, Starfire following closely as she flew behind him with Red Hood back in tow.

"What are you talking about, Friend Naruto?" she asked with genuine care "I can sense something is troubling you…"

"Kori, that's easy because we all have issues, lots of them either if we're heroes or villains" the blond said, sighing deeply before continuing "You're a princess who was sold as a slave by her jealous sister so she could take the throne for herself and rule your world and whatever few Tamarans are left in the universe with an iron fist. Red Hood was killed by the Joker and literally crawled out of his grave to make things right. Me? I have the trump card in having a shitty life, defeat is all I knew, maybe defeat was my only real friend… It is a bitch but defeat made me stronger when I just decided I had enough and to start winning for once"

"I know that feeling" Jason said "Maybe I didn't have it as bad as you… But Batman always made me feel defeat, his mission, his morals and all mean he's supposed to lose yet he's still himself and just doesn't go down… I both admire and hate that in him"

"In short, life's not easy" Naruto sighed, but with a small smirk on his face "Less when you're pitted in this world where scum who are supposedly great get away with everything and are loved by many just because they are special. Us? Guys, you and I are something of our own league… Laws, order, corruption, chaos… That's all a pile of shit, you can't live in one or the other, you have to decide how insane you want to be. We're not in this game to make a name for ourselves, there's no right in killing but we do it because we have no other option, the blood in our hands is heavy yet we look forward… Can you sense it? That thrill for battle or to do what we must just drives people insane"

Starfire smirked a bit "My people just love fighting, it's proof of our honor but we do know when something's right or not… Yet we still pit ourselves to ridiculous limits to better ourselves… Friends, I do think I can sense that insanity you are talking about… and I like it" she said with a beaming smile, getting a laugh from the blond and the black haired gunfighter.

"This is surreal!" Jason said grinning under his helmet "My mind's not well but… Yes, I can't hold it any more… I want to fight and show everyone that I am alive, to show them who I am and what's wrong in this world no matter the cost"

Starfire continued "I want to do the same, but also defeat my sister…I will make her pay for her crimes, one way or another and I just can't wait for it"

"Hahahahahaha!" the blond roared in laughter "Alright, let's fuck this shit up! There's nothing right in what we do, but we know why we're doing it!"

The three beamed sadistic smiles as they sped off to the main fight. No matter who the victor was, they would test their strength against whoever was there.

XXXXXX

The Team was exhausted but happy; with a good plan disguising Megan as Red Tornado and take down Mr. Twister when his guard was down they discovered the automaton was controlled by another automaton from one of Red Tornado's many enemies. In the end Wally grabbed one of the pilot automaton's eyes as a souvenir, he was at first shocked to see Megan crush it under a rock but glad to see she knew from the beginning that it was not a living being.

So now here they were, exhausted, tired and already working on their issues… and basically open and welcoming for any attack with their guards in an all out low.

"Nice job!" the blond cackled as he cheered for them, clapping.

Robin growled at the sight "You?"

The killer faked sadness with a hand on his chest "Hey now, don't be like that...it's like you're not glad to see us, I'm almost hurt here, like we're not wanted..."

Red Hood replied as checked his guns "What do you expect? they just fluked out a win against Mechano man there, like they have a chance against us..."

Starfire looked thoughtful "Would it not be unfair to do the kicking while they are down, Friends?"

Wally waved at her with a smile of more than approval "You tell them, gorgeous!"

Aqualad face-palmed, the team regained their thoughts on the matter at hand rather than Wally being hopelessly romantic, and the Atlantian boy spoke for them "You come to fight us? Why?"

The blond shrugged "Why? Because it's fun, that's why"

Wally's mood instantly went sour "Ah come on, ever heard of a grace period? Besides, you should be a gentleman and give some reason to the redhead beauty with you"

Megan, feeling uneasy through this ordeal, timidly raised her hand as if to ask a question in class "Um, who are they?"

Kurama had the decency to bark in laughter "What? Do we really need a team name or something like that? You heroes and your clichés… It's all a world of bad one-liners, but hey, if you want a name… call us the Outlaws, we pretty much are that. As for me… call me Kurama, but the girl in the cute dress can call me whatever she wants"

Naruto could see his little line got more than red in Megan's cheeks as Superbabe easily got angry "Ever had anyone tell you to shut the hell up?"

The blond laughed some more "Why, I did! It usually came with a harsh insult and being slapped in attempts to knock my teeth off from my teachers whenever I tried to answer a question! Ah, how fun was that… But it was much more fun to just rip out their intestines and strangle those bastards with them!"

Wally easily felt nervous and nauseous "This guy's lost it, he truly lost it. I don't know whether to feel sorry or throw up"

The blond laughed some more "Why, feel free to do whatever you want… But do try to keep up and be at least somewhat fun, otherwise I might kill you for going too hard on you, kiddies"

"Don't call us kids!" the team roared and charged at the Outlaws, who somehow seemed to mentally agree on who would fight who, same with the team.

(Play Yakuza 4/Ryu Ga Gotoku 4 OST – Material Delights)

First attacked a charging Kid Flash, trying to tackle the blond down but only to find said maniac easily stopping his charge with ease. Kurama lifted the redhead and tossed him back, seeing as his partners had already picked a fight in one-on-one rules he had three enemies to take down by himself. He watched as Aqualad tried another charge from behind, the assassin spun on his heels and delivered the right one on the aquatic boy's gut, knocking the air out thanks to the impact of the metallic limb. But from the corner of his eye he was barely given time to see Megan approach him, hidden by distorting the light around her body to make herself near-invisible. Using the same leg that had kneed Kaldur he spun yet again on his heel to deliver the other metallic heel right into her gut.

"Come on, I thought you were supposed to be grown-ups" the man said, his leg still in the air in order to parry punches and kicks from Wally.

"Where are your manners? You shouldn't hit a lady" the speedster said with anger in his voice while the killer used his lifted leg to stop the punches and kicks.

The blond cackled "Boy, this is a fight, meaning anything goes!" and by just straightening his leg forward he kicked Wally away from him.

Then came Kaldur, the swordsman was about to stop his younger fellow blond but found out he couldn't move. A quick glance allowed him to see Megan holding her hand forward to stop him with her telekinesis. She smirked at him "Anything goes, right?"

"Damn, she's good" the blond said in respect before two water blades started to mess up his coat and hurt him finally in a long time. He was slashed mercilessly and graciously by the young sword master before a speeding Wally used his greatest attribute to jump, launching himself in the air to hit the blond right in the face, breaking his mask too.

The blond didn't know much as he flew back and into the crater where the crushed automaton laid in… and he was pissed. It didn't help to listen to Wally shout "Woo-hoo! And down goes that creep!"

Yeah, the boy shouldn't have called him by that last word after just kicking him in the face through his favorite mask. He had a lot of affection for the mask. Kurama loudly stomped on the floor, his face angry for once as he grabbed his coat and ripped it off since now it was nothing but trash with the large gashes in it. He showed off that his left arm was completely metallic as his right hand unsheathed his trusty ninjato.

Megan was quick to point the obvious "I think you angered him"

Kaldur charged again, this time the blond rolled under his attack, something the Atlantian tried to use for another attack, only to see the ninja instantly back to his feet, blade parrying water blade. Kaldur was kicked away before his older fellow blond started to furiously slash him before kicking him in the side when noting the other two trying to attack him. He used his kicking leg to carry the younger swordsman and then throw it at the charging Wally, this leading to both falling back and into Megan.

"Take care of Aqualad" the speedster said as he got up and handed the injured boy to the Martian girl… only to see a flying metallic foot falling down right into his face. The blond had just appeared before Wally could react and his heavy heel slammed itself on Wally's forehead, rendering him unconscious.

The blond then cracked a smile to Miss Martian as he kept his foot Kid's face "Your call, cutie… attack me or…" he put his blade near Wally's neck to emphasize his point without saying a word. But then he heard something off in his head… "Huh? …doc?"

Meanwhile, Red Hood and Robin only charged at each other, but the gunslinger was more experienced and jumped at the boy, driving his knee into the kid's neck and keeping him down on the ground. Jason chuckled under his helmet "That was too easy"

"Perhaps I can help you to feel more "turbed" about it" the kid said, taking out his grappling hook and instantly aiming it at Red Hood's helmet.

The gunslinger reacted faster and moved the hook away from his face just when Robin pulled the trigger. They rolled off of each other, but Robin had taken several birdarangs at the same time he took out his grappling hook, throwing the sharp explosive shurikens at Red Hood's feet, making him groan "Not again…" Jason was blasted back but quickly got to his feet, his new revolver now in his hand.

Before Dick could react after throwing another birdarang, Red Hood deflected the sharp throwing weapon with the back of his free hand and fired at the other shurikens in Dick's hands, making the kid gasp in pain and nurse his pained hand. This gave Red Hood more than the opportunity to run and deliver an axe kick on Robin's head, making the kid's face bounce just once on the ground as Red Hood kept his foot on it.

Red Hood smirked a bit more "Points for being prepared with your belt… but next time try to think three steps ahead of your enemy or you won't last long with the bat"

As the two fights began, Starfire smiled politely and cheerfully at the ravenette "Wow, you're a very adorable young girl. It seems as if you're angered by something, could it be because of friend Kurama?"

The younger girl blushed furiously "As if! Besides, this has nothing to do with him! It's just you and me!"

Starfire smiled a bit more, bowed in respect and replied "Very well then, I could use some stretching… Have at you!"

Before Superbabe could react Starfire flew at her, kicking her down while midair and then sitting atop the smaller and younger alien girl. The redhead was about to throw a punch but the ravenette reacted fast and kicked her in the back, using both their weights to roll away from each other and stand up. Both girls stood in lazy stances, walking around each other in circles to see who'd do the first move.

"Rather impressive" Starfire said with a gentle smile "You are strong yet you lack training and discipline"

"What is impressive is how you can show off so much skin without shame!" Superbabe was quick to say, angrily pointing at the redhead.

"This is the customary Tamaranean clothing!" the orange girl said, feeling insulted. But then she smirked "But I admit… It does feel nice to have Friend Kurama's eyes on my figure" she giggled away innocently, this of course angered the ravenette.

"Don't bring him into this!" she roared, charging at her. The two girls exchanged blows, kicks and punches relentlessly, blocking each other's attacks with their own. However, the Kryptonian clone was more resistant to pain and used that to grab Starfire's leg, this shocked the redhead before her body was flipped and she fell into the ground where the ravenette lunged at her. Both girls rolled on the ground, trying to punch the other but having their attacks block each other's.

In the end Starfire managed to grab Superbabe's head in a headlock that made said ravenette angrier and more ashamed when feeling her head in between not only the orange skinned girl's arms but also her voluptuous chest. The position was reversed by a shift in weight, Superbabe now on Starfire's back and applying pressure to her neck to strangle her. Kori smirked inwardly as she once again reversed the positions with her now atop the black haired clone girl, sitting on the younger alien girl's sizeable chest and pinning her arms down with her knees.

Starfire was once again about to punch the Kryptonian girl, but she was also once again kicked off. They got to their feet, Starfire then flew at the ravenette and was about to attack, same with the charging Superbabe. But it all ended with a loud shout of:

"ENOUGH!"

The two girls turned to see Naruto walking to his bike, Red Hood following closely and the other members of the team not going to fight any further. The blond turned to them "We got orders to get back home… Sadly our mission was only to watch how this little getting info went… We had our fun for now, and we're needed for something else"

Starfire nodded, but before leaving she turned to Superbabe with a smile "That was fun… but next time we do engage in battle you better be prepared, Friend… I will not disappoint Friend Kurama when fighting; you can count on that fact"

Red Hood shrugged "Well, not really a letdown, give them that much"

Starfire tapped her chin with a finger "It was...fun, right?" she asked with a doubtful look.

Naruto nodded "Gotta say kids, really appreciate the warm-up and all, was real great"

Megan blinked at the weird change of mood in these men "Um… thank you?"

Superbabe however was not pleased at all "Dammit..." she then turned to the blond and shouted at him "You'll just leave like that? What about me? You freed me and now you're going to walk away? What's your purpose? What do you want with me?"

The blond chuckled as he sat on his bike, Starfire hugging him from behind as the Outlaws rode back in their holographic disguises "Well… Just thought it'd be fun to test all of you… And congratulations, you're all growing up, kiddos"

And with that, the Outlaws left the heroes to savor defeat once again.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So quick question, what names to give Superbabe? Names as in Heroine name and Civilian name? You guys can give your choices as much as you'd like because honestly I am not good with the American comic hero thing, thus why I am an Otaku. Anyways, names will be appreciated and the winners will be personally thanked by yours truly… not in real life but at least in the next chapter they will be named.**

**Btw, quick question, should I put a bit of yuri with Miss Martian and Superbabe? Just something that comes in and out of my mind some time. Well, that's all!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, that being said and done, sociopath Naruto here, if there's resemblance to Deadpool it's because the merc with the mouth embodies sociopath, AND I'm nearly as crazy as he is... Save for the psychopathic killing part, honest!

**XXXXXX**

Now I'm playing with power

Meeting Dr. IVO sitting peacefully in Naruto's living room with tea and crackers in front of him was the last thing Jason expected, even if the blond reassured him he could take off his helmet, which the biker reluctantly did. Meanwhile Starfire busied herself looking for something to eat, her captors had deprived her of food to keep her energies low, she had eaten on the flight back home but she had nine stomachs, she emptied the plane's supplies before it even got at its highest altitude.

Naruto sat before his helper, his black vest still had some slashes and as said in the last chapter his mask was long gone, yet despite this IVO smiled "I see you had fun, child"

"And I see you're enjoying freeloading here in my modest home" the blond said as he kicked up his metallic feet on the table, Jason sat nearby, opening a can of beer and mentally wondering where did the blond get anything to make tea or if IVO got the set with him.

IVO chuckled "Well, when having just half a torso that should have been dead instantly in my lab table and still refusing to die, I guess I should get a little something from said torso now cybernetic helper"

"Touché" the blond conceded "Now, what's this little project you said you had for little old me?"

"Actually, it's something for you AND your team" the calm doctor said, looking at the other two.

Jason shrugged "So long as I'm getting paid"

Kori nodded "I could use some real fighting since I've finally gotten enough food in my nine stomachs"

IVO chuckled "Well, it'll mainly benefit my protégé here" he said motioning to Naruto but then smiled at the duo of newly hired mercs "But you two could get some nice supplies from this too, all you have to do is…"

(Moments later, atop Gotham's finest facilities from Wayne Industries at midnight)

"That equipment better be worth this!" Jason shouted as he jumped off a certain special chopper where Naruto and a giggling Starfire were waiting for their turn to drop down.

Red Hood flew down towards one of Wayne's medical research facilities. Not only that, he had company. The gunslinger mercenary crashed through the window ceiling as if it were nothing and rolled on the ground in order to soften his fall and stand up as if nothing had happened and not a single nerve in his body had any strain from the fall, he had done this far too long. The scientists in the lab saw fit to crap themselves and run away, some guards appeared and were about to take down Red Hood, only for him to drew out his favorite automatic guns and leave them a souvenir in each leg in the form of a bullet.

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen, no need to worry though, I won't kill you so long as none of you gets in my way. But if anyone tries to be the hero you get to choose either if you want a bullet as a souvenir or your last gift. Thanks for your cooperation" the young adult merc said as he approached one of the large mechanical computers before typing away, knowing how Wayne Tech and the Bat Cave worked it was easy as ABC's to hack in and find what he wanted.

As this was happening a young, lone, female shadow glared slightly at him with her only good eye '_Not much of a professional if you bust in like that_'

(Meanwhile, in another part of Gotham)

"See the harbor?" Kurama, with brand new mask and jacket, spoke to the redhead who flew along him, she nodded with a smile "Good, that's where we'll meet to get out of this city. Wish me luck" the blond said with a wave, but got his mask lifted up as Kori grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. He smirked into it before jumping off the helicopter "That works too!" he shouted as he fell into a lone storage building.

A large, bulking figure stared down at the strange merc that just broke through the ceiling and landed in a small crater from the weight of his cybernetic parts. Matt Hagen, AKA Clayface, was not exactly happy at seeing a blond man with a sword busting in his now recently discovered hideout while the cops were in and outside shooting uselessly at the large clay body the former actor was made of. The cops were relieved to see the man that defeated and helped rehabilitate the Ventriloquist appear… but he soon killed the joy:

"Hey, Matt Hagen! Say, if I help you escape the pigs could I get your autograph?" the blond waved enthusiastically with his left hand, the right one unsheathing his ninjato, Vixen. However, the large frown on Clayface's face forced the blond to elaborate "I need your help with something, just need a small sample of your clay and then I'll be off. But hey, just for that I will kill these cops if I need to AND even give you a freebie for any robbery or Batman beating you may need help with, savvy?"

Clayface had a large smirk on his face "Fine by me"

The cops now felt the need to shit themselves.

(Meanwhile, in the center of Gotham)

"Hmm, what to do?" Kori asked herself, feeling a bit annoyed by the stares and the drool coming from the attention she was getting. But then her nine stomachs grumbled "Oh, I didn't get enough food… But Friend Kurama says to cause enough mayhem to keep the attention off from him and Friend Red Hood… Oh, cake!"

A raised hand, glowing green energy and a blast of said energy made all the attention go away as the people ran from the scantily clad orange girl who had blown up a window to Kirby's shop, entered said paradise of pastries and delight herself with all the cake she could eat.

(Back with Red Hood)

Passing through a pair of large, thick metal doors the size of a house each let the mercenary enter the main testing facility of the building and go onto one of the many computers to download its files onto a disc for IVO. So far this had been pretty easy, considering he already knew most of the codes. Only problem was trying not to want to blow most of the place sky high with the hatred he had to Wayne. But he decided to get the data his boss needed and then be off on his merry way… then a well placed grenade would do.

Sadly, he had company: "Are you sure you're a professional?"

The voice was definitely female, certainly a bit younger than him, most likely by a year… And it sounded sensual.

Red Hood turned to look at who had spoken… long legs, wide hips, thin waist, nice large bust about C-cup sized in a black form fitting, skin-tight outfit with no sleeves or shoulders to show the armor protecting her. She had orange boots, gauntlets, a large leather belt carrying pouches with ammo for the dual automatic pistols in her nice hips, there was a large broadsword attached to her back by a sheath in a belt wrapped around her torso and in between her breasts and her strong, thin but slightly muscular arms were covered by a chainmail that was all over her body. She had waist long silver hair that flowed down near her shapely behind and a strange combo of mask and bandana: it covered the top of her face from nose up, was tied to her skull via laces and left her mouth with nice ruby red lips exposed. The mask was divided in two sides vertically: the left side was black and had no eyehole while the right side was orange…

All Red Hood said was "So what do I need to be a pro? Dress in black and orange like you and my boss? Because orange's not really my color" But as he said that, his mind was… '_Humna-humna-humna_…' He was just glad of his helmet letting no trait from his face to be seen except if he was glaring by narrowing his eyes behind the eye-sockets of the helmet. He liked himself some girls and guns… this gal was both.

"Well be that as it may, if you don't mind, how about being a good boy and handing that disc you have over, hmm? Since you saved me the trouble of already downloading it and everything" the enigmatic girl enquired, making it clear she seemed she'd come for the exact same thing he was currently stealing. Well to Jason, this only meant one thing. No way in hell was he going to comply with her demand! He'd be damned if he was going to just dance to this hottie's tune just because she ordered him to. Especially to take what he'd worked so hard to steal himself. SO what if she was hot with a killer dynamite body an- Okay he was getting sidetracked now, damn him still being a teenager and his hormones!

"Oh yeah? Well here's my counter offer..." Jason muttered, his voice's volume increasing as he drew out one of his handguns and aimed it at the currently unknown babe "How's about you turn around, walk that pretty little rear of yours out of here and not try muscle in on my action, huh, babe?" He cheekily enquired "This is me being nice by the way, given you are quite the looker, for someone going around like she's Deathstroke's Mini-me..."

"Oh dear, you just had to go and say something stupid, didn't you?" The girl enquired in a rather sultry tone, as he drew out a sword from the sheath strapped to behind her back, ever so slowly so as to let him catch the light gleaming off of the clearly sharp blade "Mentioning my father like that...and such a rude little boy too" she sneered, sword held out as she assumed a stance.

"You wanna talk stupid babe? How's abou-wait did you say father?" Unfortunately Jason found he wouldn't get an answer to his question as he suddenly found himself instinctively sidestepping a sword thrust, before ducking another swing like he was doing a limbo, getting out his second gun and aiming shooting both in a handful seconds after, unloading a rain of lead as his unknown rival backpedalled away, effortlessly cutting the bullets down so fast the blade itself was a blur.

"Ah how rude of me, introductions are important after all...they call me Ravager, and yes, Deathstroke the Terminator is my dad..." She implied, with an air of nonchalance as if she was just talking about the weather, before kicking an office desk right at Red Hood in a sheer display of super strength, the mahogany piece of wood flying through the air, as he just barely rolls out of the way before it hit the wall behind him, shattering into pieces. The outlaw didn't even have time to react or reflect as he instinctively drew out his combat knife, the blade clashing with Ravager, as he know knows her, sparks grinding between the 2 sets of steel. "And you, my little amateur friend, are about to see how in over your head you are..." She sneered, before the 2 rivals began an exchange of blows, a back and forth of strikes, counter-attacks, parries and blocks, in between and amidst a flurry of blades and bullets, the office floor they were in being torn up worse than a typical scene in a John Woo movie, as they put their respective combat training into effect, fists and kicks flying amidst an ever growing among of damaged office supplies and furniture.

_'Damn this girl's good...she's obviously not bluffing about being THAT guy's kid...'_ Jason thought to himself, as he was currently with his back flat on a desk rolling along a hallway, unloading a good few rounds of ammo on his opponent, who was as stealthy as she was skilled. Though he knew he shouldn't have time to be either impressed or annoyed, because quite frankly, the boss made it clear he had a small timeframe to work with doing this job. And it was diminishing by the second the more he fought her. If this went on the cops would arrive and, before or not long after, the Batman. And there was no way in hell he wanted that. Not yet anyway...now was not the time for the two of them to meet again after so long...when he didn't feel ready for him to see who and what he was now.

"Eyes sharp rookie-boy..." Ravager commented sultrily again, coming around the corner with a sneak attack as she swung her sword and cut the desk cleanly in half, Jason just managing to roll off of it in time "You'll have all the time to daydream when you reach the other side..."

"Heh, sorry babe, but like I told you before, I'm not letting you poach off of my efforts..." he spat back, wondering why the hell it seemed like they were flirting '_Besides_...' he thought to himself, _'I may be new at this scene...but I've had some damn good training myself, and I'm not letting the boss down in that least'_ Ravager couldn't help but quirk a brow as Jason put his guns away, but didn't drew out his knife again.

"You're not giving up already are you? If so, I'm rather disappointed..." She stated, though she was rather puzzled.

"Nah, just showing you fighting's not one of the only tricks I was taught.." he quipped at her, before suddenly flicking something out of his sleeve, as he ducked and covered his eyes, Ravager's own widening in shock as she saw what he'd thrown.

"Aw hell..." was all she had time to say before a flash bang went off, the shockwave and flicker of flight sending her flying and blinding her temporarily, the Red Hood now running back to the terminal he was hacking, certain that the download was complete, and if so, then that was his cue to leave.

Ravager's vision returned in time to see Jason shoot a grappling gun and swing off in the distance, but not before throwing something at her. She caught it and her one good eye widened in surprise, it was a back-up copy from the disc Jason had downloaded just to be safe.

As the biker villain-assassin swung away from the large industrial building he mentally sighed '_Damn it, I've got a soft spot for girls and guns_'

XXXXXX

The Outlaws met at the harbor, Kurama had none other than Clayface's autograph on his mask, Starfire was carrying a large amount of cakes in one arm and Red Hood looked tired as Hell. Out of the three you can guess who was the one who received weirded out looks "So… Had fun, Hood?" the blond asked, grabbing his mask and taking it off like a normal one.

Jason walked to the boat they had gotten from Lex Luthor for this mission, a large speeding boat that normally was used for illegal deliveries of all sorts "I met competition, crazy, huh? It would've been easier if said competition wasn't the daughter of Deathstroke"

"The unbeatable guy who's in jail after trashing half the League?" the blond asked with a raised brow, putting his mask in a safe place and sitting down, Starfire soon leaning on his side with a smile.

"Yeah, and she's as tough as him. So in order to get rid of her I gave her a back-up from the data I stole, otherwise I'd have had her hot on my heels"

Starfire giggled "So… was she any beautiful?"

"WHAT?" Jason asked, pulling a lever accidentally, making the boat shoot off the harbor and into the sea.

Naruto chuckled while grabbing his seat "She's right, Hood. You of all people are running from danger? You'd have tried to play dirty and stab her when her guard was down"

"Shut it! She would've chased us to the end of the world! I had to get away from her!" the helmet wearing teen shouted back.

"Yeah, yeah, tell yourself that. You're so far in denial I bet you can see up Cleopatra's skirt, you'd make your new girlfriend jealous"

"Oh shut the FU-" *BEEP!*

Lights covered the boat and water, making the blond face-palm "Of course, I shouldn't have blown up the factory. Matt may have said it'd get attention away from us, and I knew he was wrong but… dang it, I really wanted that autograph!" he said, putting his signed mask on and jumping at the speeding police boats after them. The entire police force was sailing after the Outlaws, but before the commissioner had time to shout at them to stop and surrender he was instantly scared shitless when one of them jumped into the water… and ran on it!

Both the other Outlaws looked at each other, shrugged and returned to what they were doing, Jason to drive at fast speeds and Starfire to eat the cakes she'd taken with herself. Meanwhile, their boss was currently slicing the entire boats in half, needless to say that they all sank to the bottom as the cops jumped for their lives and/or grabbed the nearest floating object to keep themselves safe. The two other mercs didn't mind anything, knowing their boss would be done soon before catching up with them.

XXXXXX

(Mount Justice, next morning)

Batman was speaking "And then, Kurama caught up with his allies and they left Gotham's waters before anyone could even track them. It was a miracle the officers were able to follow Kurama, considering what he and Clayface did to them before blowing up the building. The redhead distracted most of the force by blowing the neighborhood to pieces as well as patrols and left soon before I even knew the Bat-Signal was on while Red Hood had Wayne Industries under attack, all of them perfectly distracting everyone and getting what they wanted"

"Not that any guy wouldn't be distracted by the red one" Wally stated.

Batman ignored him "It seems their main objective was to steal data very, very classified and advanced from Wayne Industries. That very research is supposed to help people regain any lost tissues, so I want you all to find what Kurama's planning next time you meet him"

Robin stood forward "Next time? Sounds as if you know what he's doing"

"Not entirely" the bat admitted "But, from what I can see, he has a great interest in all of you. He actually wants to fight you for fun more than for duty, but his true motives are still unknown, as well as who or what he is"

"Any leads on that last part?" asked an impatient ravenette. Megan sighed inwardly, sensing her friend's desire to know what the blond was thinking about and why he helped her, she could sense the rage coming off the petite girl in waves from the despair of wanting to know why she was freed and then just put to battle against her main savior.

"I'll tell you when I can. For now hold on until we have any leads about who this Kurama is. Now I have to go" the dark knight turned to speak with the members of the League, before turning from the team and walking away "I need to get going. You all stay here, the League will be taking care of business if the need comes, but who is Kurama shall be your top priority when your next mission arrives"

The ravenette wasn't happy with that "But when will that time come? That guy has a lot of answers I am seeking and-"

"And he's an enemy for all we know" the bat replied giving her his infamous glare, but it only served to anger her "You all will stand by in this matter until I say otherwise, is that clear?"

She growled, but nodded "Crystal…"

(That afternoon at Mount Justice's nearby beach)

Superbabe was currently smashing boulders, standing in the sand in a pair of beige shorts, a black muscle shirt and a blue hoodie as she trained to sweat and blow some steam while beating the ever living crap out of defenseless rocks. She kept on crushing and shattering it all in her sight as this was not her day: assigned to watch Kurama's actions, trying to help her "father" who just ditched her as if she were a mistake and now all of that making her feel more and more frustrated until she needed to let all of that anger off her head. It had mostly to do with the blond, how he had left her to be herself and then fought against her and her new friends, and the new life that Kurama had decided to let her live made her feel just more confused as to who… or what she was.

Then she heard someone step close to her, making the ravenette turn her head angrily to glare at the newest intruder "Hey, uh… feeling hungry?" Megan asked nicely as she held a small plate of her newly baked cookies.

The black haired girl calmed a lot, finally being taken out of her trance of utter frustration "Yeah… thanks…" she said a bit uneasily, looking away from the kind and friendly alien girl who always smiled at her.

"So, anything you'd like to talk about?" Megan inquired, motioning with her head to the crushed boulders.

Superbabe's glare softened a bit "Just… Just needed to get something out of my mind, but I can't" she admitted, still not making eye-contact with the green, taller girl.

"I… I know I shouldn't ask but, is it about that Kurama?" Megan finally asked, making her smaller friend nod "Listen… I can sense you're angry at him. I might be a telepath but your rage is just oozing and… well, I've also heard about you and your dad-"

"Don't call him that! You already got at least one family member here!" the smaller girl shouted, scaring Megan who had a truly hurt look on her face, making the ravenette instantly regret what she had just said and done.

But Miss Martian, as kind and friendly as ever, swallowed her bad feelings and smiled at her friend "Yeah, I shouldn't have said that! I'm so sorry, here, have all the cookies, I'll bake more. You can come get them when you're up for it" and with that she flew away, leaving the ravenette with a tray of deliciously looking cookies that actually made her lose her appetite, and not because of the taste because those cookies were heavenly, but the after-taste of her bad choice of words.

She was just angry at herself now '_Damn it… Didn't I learn from the last mission? Why am I so angry? What's with me and… this anger? I… I should apologize to her; she's truly nice even when I treat her this bad_'

She re-entered the cave, took a shower, put on her normal clothes and walked to the kitchen to apologize. But just as she was about to call her friend the team had been called for a little meeting and then were sent off to a new mission. Sadly for them, someone else was waiting for a chance to test what he got.

XXXXXX

(In the Outlaws' hideout)

IVO smiled proudly at the blond before him… the entirely flesh and bone made man who was admiring his strong and built arms. Naruto was ripped, but not overly so, he was a bit buffer than Jason and all of his muscles had been concentrated for perfect balance in strength, speed and flexibility. He was also currently in his boxers, which made a newly arrived Kori blush and fight to control an urge to drool. Jason sighed as he leaned on a nearby wall, checking his new gifts. (I skipped the blond regaining his body back because I actually made it boring, basically, surgery and experimental serums from the Light and IVO to get him back his body to what it was and even better, nuff said).

Now the blond finally got his old body back from our recent mission and Jason got the gadgets from his armor in a smaller and lighter package for better mobility and this sweet new bulletproof, fireproof and light as a feather body suit armor, the youngest man was rather impressed as he looked at the full-body, skin-tight black costume that was made with the leftovers of his boss' previous armor.

Then the biker asked the obvious "Wouldn't you have been better with your old body parts?"

The blond had on a sadistic smile "And miss the chance to do this?" in a show of pure dexterity and incredible flexibility the likes of a cat the blond jumped backwards and did several flips, curled as a ball before landing on all fours like a wild animal. He jumped at a nearby wall and remained attached to it like a spider before jumping yet again and land harmoniously before his three friends and benefactors "Hood, it's been so long since I had a body that responded well to my commands and strength… I lost my own because of my power when I unleashed it all to kill a bastard before he completely killed me… I made sure he died but I barely made it. That's when the good doc came and gave me my new improved limbs… Sadly, they drained far too much of my chakra, which wouldn't let me do this"

He smirked much more when he swung a hand and an ethereal golden chain was short forward from his opened palm, acting as a spear as it sailed through the air before impaling an unused bulletproof vest that Jason had used once, easily passing right through it with so much ease that it made the gunslinger shutter a bit "Ok, so much more juice for you to use and many more tricks thanks to it as well as a better mobility. Did I get it all or do I need someone to write it down?" the biker asked as he put on his coat and pants over his new armor.

IVO smiled "Basically, yes. I've been doing my research in how to give the child his body back… With some modifications to make it better thanks to the Light who saw us as their best guinea pigs for this part of their plan. I would have said no after Naruto helped me with… Well, let's just say I owed all of this to him" the doctor said before turning to the door, waving at the teens and their boss "So, seeing as I'm not needed anymore, I shall take my leave"

"Hey, doc…" the blond said with a genuine smile, making the doctor stop but not look back "Thanks"

IVO chuckled "It was my pleasure, child… Until we meet again" and with that the doctor left the building.

Starfire giggled "Seems you two are better friends than you let everyone know"

"Nothing gets through you, huh?" the blond asked with a smile before heading for his closet "Thank god I was able to convince the stiffs at the Light to let IVO help me to do this little stealing to get my body back. Being crazy helps a bit, I guess, mostly when you kill a lot of people in a way that helps bastards and you as well. I think there was this one time I grabbed a bottle of bleach and had this guy tied up… I don't remember much after that, just that some of those asshats in the screens were trying not to puke after getting my report"

"Gee, I wonder why" the biker said in obvious sarcasm as he put on his boots and helmet "So, wanna hear about our next mission? You've been occupied getting your limbs back in the surgery table for so long that you missed one call from the Light"

The blond tapped his chin thoughtfully "Oh.. well, it depends… Is it somewhere with trees? I'd like to try my stealth rather than my strength and maybe get me a drink in a coconut… I always wanted one with the little umbrella in a lot of alcohol mixed with coconut water!"

Jason sweat-dropped but nodded nonetheless "Well… we may not get coconuts but we can get fruit, I think"

Naruto shrugged "Works for me"

XXXXXX

(Santa Prisca, Kobra's HQ)

A new and improved Kurama stood before Kobra who was under his hooded cloak and gazing coldly at the changes of the best mercenary the Light had. He couldn't help but smirk a bit "So I guess the new Venom combined with the research from the Blockbuster helped you after all, Mr. Reaper. Seems our research is improving more and more in the way we wanted it to"

Kurama was cross-armed with Red Hood and Starfire behind him and at his side. He was clad in a new version of his older clothes, he still had his hakama pants but they were inside a pair of black ninja boots that like his previous metallic feet had the toe separated to he could fight with blades on his feet, these new boots gave the pants a ballooning effect. On his torso was a skin-tight orange muscle shirt with a black leather belt strapped around it going from his right shoulder to his left hip in order to carry Vixen. For his arms he had a pair of black steel, fingerless gauntlets that reached his elbows. And last, but not least, his previous blank mask was replaced by a similar blank helmet similar to Red Hood's, only differences were the ears, that this one was made of gray silvery metal and had no eyes, just a one way visor that made sure Kurama could see everything around him but nobody could see his eyes.

The Outlaws were currently in the middle of the large factory, and looking at a gigantic teen that had been injected the serum used to help Naruto regain a normal body as well as several other serums and specialized and synthesized formulas to make tissue grow out of nowhere in a rather painful procedure… Painful as in the blond was lucky enough not to have died from the sheer pain he had been in, but he had had worse. This guy seemed to have gotten the pain part in a much more minimal amount, little to nothing compared to the blond, but it was obvious it still hurt since he had grown so much muscle that his skin had been ripped off, allowing others to see the tissue that had developed greatly thanks to the new Kobra Venom.

"So…" the blond said, looking around "Where are your new super steroids and the guys we're supposed to take care of? I need me some stretching and getting rid of idiots is a great exercise"

Kobra shook his head "Sportsmaster will be the one taking the samples and all of the supplies we created; you don't need to worry about those. On the other hand, yes, we could use your abilities to get rid of Bane. His usefulness has already been exploited and yet-"

"He can't take the hint he's a pain in the ass, right?"

"Not what I was going to say exactly, but yes. Do get rid of him by any means necessary, but do bring back his body, it could be useful to make more Kobra Venom"

"You know, adding your name to something already being created tells me you need originality, pal… That and a tan, when was the last time you saw the sun? Oh wait! Don't tell me… You sparkle? Eww… Man, that's the worst crime in the history of existence! You gotta kill yourself for the sake of the future generations!" he asked and said the last part with utter terror being true and sincere in his voice as well as the unhidden disgust at the very idea of Kobra sparkling for some reason. Red Hood suppressed a snicker at his boss' antics while Kori looked confused.

One of the minions approached Kobra "Boss, we need to prepare the supplies. You better let this guy go; he just speaks to hear himself speak"

"Can't… see… logic… Can't… control… hate!" the leader of the cultist mercenaries said with barely held hatred making him stutter.

"I guess that's our leave, friends" Starfire said and both her comrades nodded before leaving the fumbling Kobra to go search and kill Bane.

XXXXXX

"Kurama here! Hood, Star, how're ya doing?" the blond asked as he moved through the jungle like a wild animal, as if he had lived in it all of his life. He truly felt comfortable with his new limbs, jumping at great speeds and instantly hiding himself like a predator in search of his prey… He truly enjoyed all of this, how his body just adapted itself to anything he wanted to do… He was gonna get IVO a fruit basket sooner than later.

Koriand'r: "_I have no visuals or traces from our target, friend. However, I think I saw some movement in the air. I'll give you a sign if I find anything_"

Red Hood: "_I just see a jungle, mosquitoes and mud in my pants and boots. Not a day on the beach but beats doing nothing. How're you, boss?_"

"You kidding me? I haven't found any coconut or fruit for my tropical drink… I mean, come on! It's a tropical island, there should be an exotic drink… and mercs to kill! But mostly the drinks, then a beach party with Kori in a nice bikini. How's that sound to you, babe?"

Koriand'r: "_What's a bikini?_"

Red Hood: "_A piece of clothing similar to what you're wearing but it can be much more beautiful and enchanting… for males_"

Koriand'r: "_Well, if it can entertain you friends then I'm, as humans say, in_"

Naruto grinned under his helmet and was about to reply, but he soon found his target which made him smile, a lot "Found him! Follow my coordinates as fast as you can before I make too much sushi outta these guys!" the foxy merc said as he silently jumped to a tree above the enemy mercenaries, hiding himself in the leaves with his ninjato slowly being drawn out silently.

But then he noted something… Bane was MUCH bigger, way buffer, more accompanied and seriously much more threatening than the team of heroes he had been beating so much in the last days. He noted that Superbabe was in her training clothing, which were a bit sweaty and thus hugged her generous figure. Said ravenette seriously wished to have had a chance to change but the mission required them immediately and she plainly hated thighs, which made Megan compliment how she was good with her normal clothes and make both uncomfortably look away, still remembering what the ravenette had done a few hours ago.

He listened to them talk, then seeing Robin disappear and get ahead of them by blending into the jungle. He heard Kaldur give Kid the command to look forward with night vision, and it seemed they had found Bane's squad, but a check from Superbabe and her own vision allowed her to see a newcomer, a lonely person who was headed to the larger mercenary group… That was before a gunfight started with an all too familiar sound of dual pistols being fired that made Kurama aware that Jason had been the first to find Bane's group, at least face to face.

Kurama followed after Kid Flash who sped off to find Robin at least, the merc jumped into the trees hiding his presence like a professional as he acted like a beat, being one with the jungle. He couldn't however hold the snicker when the speedster slipped on the mud and fell before the red helmet wearing merc's foot. Instantly Red Hood fired some rounds from his revolver Gladys before he grabbed Wally and pulled the both of them behind a large rock.

"I don't know whether I'm happy or ashamed of seeing you, kid. I might go more for amused with how much fail that fall had" the merc said while reloading.

"Good thing the feelings are not mutual" the redhead replied as he checked over the rock before covering when a rain of bullets almost blew his head off "So, why are these guys so pissed at you? You stole their milk money?"

"More like getting rid of trash" the biker said as he fired and got one of the mercs in the head.

Wally understood even before the biker stood up to shoot to kill "You're here to… kill them? What's with you and your boss killing? How sick are you guys?" the hero asked truly angered.

"We don't do this for fun, it's our way of living, kid. You don't like it or me, then get outta here, these are the major leagues and you're too young to be here!" Red Hood spat back, reloading his pistols and readying them.

"Oh yeah? Like you're mature by just ending lives!" Wally roared in anger, about to run off his hiding spot to knock the mercs unconscious so the gunslinger didn't kill them all… But did so too late.

"BANZAI!"

A speeding bullet of blurry orange and black spun like a drill aimed at the mercs before the blade of vixen sliced them in half by the waist. Kurama landed on his hunched legs, his left arm holding his weight up as his right arm wiped off the blood in Vixen who still carved for more. Two mercs aimed their assault rifles at his helmet, he surprised them by throwing Vixen at them and then jump right at them with a forward flip. The assassin landed on his hands this time, using his right leg to catch the midair ninjato by its handle as the bullets missed him. He curled himself into a ball, hands still on the ground and blade on his right foot held with his toe. Next thing everyone saw was the foxy merc impulse himself forward and use his right leg as a helicopter's blade to chop the two mercs to pieces.

"Come on, is that all?" the merc asked as he landed on all fours and ran like that after some of the retreating mercs "I mean, there's only one of me and a lot of you all armed with guns while I have only a blade. This should be unfair for me, not you" he stated as he dashed by them, stopping a few yards before them and somehow slowly sheathing his ninjato, the instant the handle made contact with the sheath the mercs sreamed in pain as their legs had been cut in half by the knee.

He turned his attentions back to the mercs that were protecting Bane, and smirked "OK…where were we?" he crouched to the ground like a predator "Oh! I remember!" Withdrawing his trusty sword, Kurama charged the team of heavily armed mercs. This time, the mercs charged forward with a storm of bullets. But in a blurring fury, the blond swordsman swung his sword in a circular motion and deflected every single bullet that came his way as they were just about to hit him, slicing them all perfectly in half and making them fall to the ground. (Just like what Wade Wilson did in X-Men Origins: Wolverine)

"Cool huh?! Learned that in a movie!" the crazy assassin shouted in glee as he leapt into the air as Bane's mercs continued to near. As he and the guys with the assault rifles passed, he took a swing at them with his sword. Bane winced, but saw as Kurama passed virtually unharmed. But the foxy man's swing didn't miss its mark. As the mercs turned around to watch the midair flipping man they instinctively grabbed their guts, then large and deep gashes appeared on their stomachs before they fell down, dead in a very gory manner.

Bane was furious as he watched as the mysterious assassin stabbed his sword on the ground with his feet from midair, standing crouched over the handle by supporting his weight on it, grabbing the black material by using his toes "¿Quién carajos eres, zorro de mierda? (Who the fuck are you, shitty fox?)" the wrestler asked with his thick Spanish accent.

Naruto smirked "Él loco bastardo que va matarte, perra (The crazy bastard who's going to kill you, bitch). Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi Español? He estado practicando para ver mis televovelas (By the way, how's my Spanish? I've been practicing to watch my soap dramas)"

"Hijo de pe- (Son of a bi-)"

The blond simply flipped forward like a dart. Before Bane could even know it the blond man had done a flip so fast that the luchador only noticed his wound and blood dripping from his chest the instant Kurama landed on his feet and started sheathing his blade. The large mercenary fell flat on his back with a large gash going from one side of his gut to the other.

Then the assassin turned to look at the horrified teens who had just arrived, only Jason was calm as he finally reloaded his guns.

Then he asked what he felt obvious to ask "So, kiddos… Should I kill you once and for all?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Massive thanks to sketchfan for Red Hood vs Ravager fight scene. Next chapter has betrayals… or are they a person following his or her true beliefs? But it does have epic fights and revelations… or will it be just silent assassinations and already known facts being explained in a different light? Why am I asking this? Because I enjoy making evil cliffies… NAH! I'm a bit busted after writing this and other chapters so I give you guys something to look forward to!**

**Btw, due to 0 Jordinio 0's large complain in this chapter there's a poll in my profile about whether or not should I put punctuation on my fics. I never put them because I like to write like that, but apparently that one guy can't seem to take it very well. So I'm asking all of you if you want me to put punctuations or not.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING, why? Because it's better not to have much and make epicness out of what you have, much more fun that way.

**XXXXXX**

**NOTE:** Since some of you complained, I decided to explain some things. The yuri pairing was going to be SLIGHT yuri, meaning more of a very close friendship. FemSB and Miss Martian would have been very close to the point one would see them like that, and they'd share Naruto easily with no problem. Some of you took it the wrong way… I might have needed to explain more. My point was, from the beginning that it'd be slight, not outright yuri, and that in the end they'd be with him no matter what decision you guys made… Guess I should have better shut my mouth and do my thing rather than having people rage and flame without trying to hear me out.

I am enjoying the party

Meeting Kurama was certainly not in the team's plans… The intimidating blond mercenary slowly drew out Vixen, his blade. Kori finally arrived and hovered on the air, watching it all with a small smile on her face, Jason reloaded his guns, something that didn't go unnoticed by the masked merc.

"Hood, let me do this." The kitsune mercenary said as he took a pose, holding Vixen in both hands in a defensive horizontal position. "It's been a while since I had the chance to fight so many opponents at once against me. I want to test what I can do now." the helmet wearing villain assassin nodded and put his guns on their holsters.

"Well, this is bad." Wally said, "Moments ago, he was half-machine. Now, he's a monster a hundred percent."

The team instantly knew they had to run in order to avoid an all-out fight with this merc, but Starfire now behind them and Red Hood covering a escaping route on their side was pretty much telling them they had to fight to stay alive. But after Kid Flash's comment, the masked merc became eerily silent. He'd normally throw a taunt, mock them or say something smart, but all he did was hold his sword as he stood before them.

In the next second the blond let out a battle cry as he raised the blade and brought it down, letting loose an ethereal blade made of his blue chakra which flew at the team, cutting through the muddy ground and trees on its way, vertically slicing them. The team split, no pun intended, and tried to get their ground against the mercenary, who was now targeting Wally as he grabbed the redhead by the face with his left hand, the right one holding Vixen at his side. The speedster struggled in the larger man's grasp, trying to pry his fingers off his skull with no success.

Aqualad ran in to help his friend with both Water Bearers transformed into blades and with Robin pulling out dual batons. They attacked Kurama simultaneously, but he singlehandedly parried their blows with Vixen, thought with a little effort as the Atlantian was stronger than normal humans. He put his full weight on his left leg, and used the right to swipe at the skies, effectively kicking the two other heroes off him.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of several logs and rocks flying at him. He tossed Vixen up in the air and jumped after it, catching it with his right foot, using the advantage of his new shoes to move his feet and legs freely, kicking and slicing the projectiles out of his way while still holding Wally's face. Once he landed he slammed the speedster's head on the ground, knocking him out cold. However, Superbabe had used the projectiles as a cover to run at him and try to smash him. She succeeded into delivering a strong punch to the blond man's mask, shattering it into pieces and making him fly off.

Kurama, however, managed to land on all fours. While midair he managed to change his ninjato's position from his foot to his left hand, holding it in an inverse position. He pointed at the ravenette. While midair he had also managed to slice her top vertically in half, and like Kori's outfit her gals were being shown rather well. The ravenette growled and covered her chest, glaring hard with a big blush at the smirking merc.

"Hehehe! Nice to see you getting in the game, sweetheart!" he cackled, using a thumb to wipe off some blood on his forehead while his wound healed. He then looked sadly at his mask, "But did you really have to break my mask? I liked it, kinda like Gray Fox's from Metal Gear, guy was a hardcore, hardbloiled badass motherbuzzer. I even copied his moves."

"Would it kill you to stop talking, pervert?" she barked furiously at him, trying to cover the large gash between her breasts that by pure luck didn't show her nips. Unfortunately for her, he had gotten both her muscle shirt and blue hoodie in that one swipe.

"Well, it is fun now that I can get you all to fight me seriously and give me a good show… Just one down… Four to go." he said, standing with his legs spread and holding his blade horizontally in that defensive manner. The other members of the team felt unnerved by the calm smile Kurama gave them, it was as if he had taken a drug and was high with the joy of this battle. "A little tip, kids: If your opponent knows you, he'll know how to target you and take down the ones who may give him that much of a problem. Your friend's speed would be annoying helping you out of things…But, since I'm feeling generous… I'll give you another tip: my next target is the one girl with the cute freckles."

"Leave her alone!" Superbabe roared at him, standing before Megan and not even bothering now to cover the rip in her shirt. It was nice for the merc to note she didn't have a bra.

"So you made a new friend already, huh? Oh, I'm so proud of you…" Kurama allowed himself to chuckle and looked at the emblem of Superman in her chest with a scowl, "But you should thank me… That symbol is hideous." He said, pointing at it, making her blush and cover her half exposed breasts. "I mean… I can even taste your hatred." He said with a sensual look and licking his lips as he looked at her, making the team feel dumbfounded while the ravenette's face turned redder.

Jason raised a brow behind his helmet, weirded out by his boss' mental sickness. Kori looked in interest at this, "Seriously, what can you taste from me and Jason then?"

"Our last dinner at Taco Bell before this mission. The eighty seven tacos you ordered and the special burrito for Jason." the merc said without missing a beat, making the team want to sweat-drop. This guy just wasn't right on the head, no matter how you looked at it. "But, back to the matter at hand… You should try to cut off your ties with the Boy Scout." He said, centering his attention on the Kryptonian once again.

She angrily shook a fist at him while her other arm kept her gals from view, "You gave me the stupid name of Superbabe, asshole!"

Kurama just shrugged, "I didn't have anything better at the moment… Besides, I'm having a hard time since all other good names are taken." He pondered with a very serious expression on his face. For the team it was weird seeing him without his mask, showing expressions and emotions… It made him look somehow more… human.

Megan soon spoke up, "How about Ultragirl." She said in all seriousness, looking at her friend with a look of pure business, "You don't like Superman for not paying attention to you… So, try to rebel to him by using the name of one of his many evil counterparts." And she then turned to glare slightly at the blond merc, "And it's a name that won't relate her to you."

Kurama laughed, "Hahaha! Oh, I know I'm going to like you, sweetheart!" he clapped, having on a face-splitting grin all over his face, "That's brilliant! I love it! Ultragirl, the daughter of Superman who rebels against the Boy Scout for being the worst father in history! Hahahaha!" This was yet another of Kurama's face, he was mad with anger and joy. His face showed that he was enjoying this idea, but deep down there was hatred and his joy was obviously coming from spitting to Superman's name. He then grabbed his face, trying to calm himself down from his laughter, and once he did, he was once again calmly smiling t the team, high on the ecstasy of a good battle, "Thanks, I needed that… So, as my way of thanking you, dear heart… I'll knock you out as painlessly as I can."

Before anyone could react, Kurama swung his right hand at Megan, a golden ethereal chain appearing from it and wrapping itself around the alien girl. He yanked the chain, pulling her close to him until he was now lifting her from the ground by her black stealth outfit's collar. His left hand still held Vixen in its inverse hold, which made it easy for him to hit the Martian girl in the gut to knock her out.

"Damn it, too fast!" Robin cursed as he and the others tried to get into stances.

Kurama still held Megan, which made it difficult for them to try to attack him. He held Megan close to him with one arm while the other aimed Vixen's tip at him. Then he grinned immensely as he threw the Martian girl at them. Ultragirl jumped in the air to catch her, while Kurama jumped at her and the other two heroes. Robin tried to strike him, but the masked blond easily parried the strike and kicked the kid on the chest, sending him up before jumping after him, slamming his other heel on the boy's head to knock him out face-first into the mud.

Aqualad ran at the larger blond, which he responded to by parrying the strikes of any weapon the Atlantian boy created to strike the mercenary down. Kurama grinned more and more, far too gone in the joy of this battle as he moved his blade so fast it put Kaldur to shame with a lot of ease. The Atlantian started to grow tired as his attacks were easily parried perfectly. This guy was good, to the point he could be considered an equal to another masked mercenary that only with his weaponry and skills was feared by the Justice League, Deathstroke.

In just one second the kitsune finally decided to attack, he moved in close and swung his blade at Kaldur's hands, knocking the Water Bearers off them before once again kicking the Atlantian, hitting him in the gut with enough force to knock him out into the trees, rendering him unconscious.

Finally, it was a glaring Ultragirl holding Megan protectively the only one he needed to take care of. He chuckled, "So, speed boy is out, no time for you to run. Your dear gal pal is down, so no help from powers none of us have. The trickster will not help you with whatever Batman may have given him for this kind of occasion. And, last but not least, the fish boy is no longer in the game… Damn, I have nothing good to say now, do I?" he asked, rubbing his cheek with a tired look on his face, "I mean, I'd normally say something about seafood and being fried… But I'm more of a ramen fan than a sushi fan." He then noted Ultragirl was getting up, making him smile amusedly, "But now, just you and me…And I am STILL out of clever one-liners to say without being cliché. So let's just beat the crap out of each other, ok?"

"You're dead!" the clone girl shouted at the top of her lungs as she threw herself at him… No, not in the way you perverts would like her to. She leapt so hard that a crater was left where she once stood while moving a fist back to punch Kurama hard enough to make him lose all of his IQ points along anything inside his head.

He chuckled, side-stepped her attack and used the dull side of his blade to hit her on the back, knocking her face-first on the ground, but her invulnerability made her resist the strike, which got him to smirk. As she got up, he couldn't help but cackle madly, "Come on, is that it, sugar? I was expecting more love out of you… Why, I'm just playing here. This is all a game for me… I'm just bored, I need to kick ass, and kill some bastards. Wanna do something about it? Then try and hit me, honey."

Ultragirl was getting furious enough that if she had heat vision the muddy ground would have been dried like a desert. However, she remained calm enough to retort, "No… I'm not gonna do a damn thing about you being an asshole killer… I'm going to give you a fucking beating for hurting my friends!"

Kurama's face changed, he was shocked at what he heard. His face was one of surprise at those words… He could see a blond, blue-eyed kid with whisker like marks on his cheeks for a moment…Before he got rid of that memory and used Vixen's dull side to block the ravenette's hook, using his arm and shoulder to absorb the hit while digging his feet on the ground to avoid flying up. It had been just one split second, he had been hit by nostalgia, but right now it was time he forgot about it and got into business mode.

He ducked under another hook and swept the girl off her feet by kicking her ankles with a spinning kick. He then jumped up and copied a move he watched in TV, he let himself fall and used his right shoulder to hit her in the gut, keeping her pinned down and knocking the air out of her. In a split second he rolled to move on top of her, keeping her from moving an inch by having Vixen on her neck with his wind chakra making sure to tell her he could slice her throat when she felt a sting of pain as it started to pierce her cute peachy skin.

He grinned more at how cute and even adorable she looked being angry at him, "You decide, sweetheart. We can have some pillow talk or I could easily slit your throat and leave you wondering if I killed your friends or not. Give up, and I promise not to kill them, savvy?"

XXXXXX

Kobra and a newly arrived Sportsmaster were more than surprised, pleased and annoyed when the blond now mask-less fellow mercenary of theirs appeared with Bane being dragged by a rope while the team was also tied up but dragged in a small cart. Where did they find the cart? Kurama was always prepared… and it was in one of the tunnels that led to the factory. He had Ultragirl tied with several thick layers of chains all over her body and, to keep perverts from looking at her, she had on his vest. Kori, being a woman, looked with a lot of interest at the handsome, shirtless man who still carried his now sheathed katana in his left hand in a reverse hold while she made sure Ultragirl was kept locked in her thick as a boulder chain coat.

While the team being captured was great, despite the need to question why the clone girl wore his vest and had a large blush as she avoided looking at the young merc who had defeated her and her friends singlehandedly.

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, we're this good." He told the two world-known mercenaries as he inspected the cargo.

Sportsmaster growled at the biker, "Cocky brat, they were just kids. I could have done the same alone."

Jason waved him off, "Well, I took down Bane's goons while the boss easily beat the kiddies… Results are results. And payment is payment. We'll be waiting for your kindly given money." He added, and the much larger merc narrowed his eyes as he knew the red helmet was hiding Red Hood's large smirk.

Starfire giggled as she flew up to lean on Naruto, resting her chin on his head and her torso on his bare back, "We've done our part and even earned extra. I wonder what I could buy with my part from our honoraries, and what fun I could get out of it." The foxy merc mentally grinned… she was good at making her hidden point in the 'fun' part known only to him and her skin on his.

Sportsmaster glared but knew they were right because these guys' services weren't cheap. Basically, for stealing something they charged five times what Sportsmaster would for killing someone. But they got the job done, and their robberies at Wayne Industries were very useful for the Light. However, there were things to take care of now. Mainly the people the trio of mercs had brought with themselves.

Kobra voiced Sportsmaster's thoughts, "We need to get rid of these kids. They have already messed with Cadmus, destroyed our latest project, and even tried to sneak on MY factory."

*Shing!*

The sound of blade cutting air was heard clearly as Naruto put Vixen's tip on Kobra's throat before the villain could even blink. Instantly the cultists aimed their guns at his head, Red Hood copied them and aimed Gladys at Sportsmaster while pointing one of his handguns at Shimmer. Starfire lighted her hands and aimed her star-bolts at Mammoth.

Naruto chuckled in good humor, "Ok, let's be clear. I have no trouble killing everyone here. And by that I mean that I can and will kill everyone in this place without you being capable of doing a thing." He then waved a hand, motioning to everyone, also shooting a hidden kunai from his black steel gauntlets. The poor cultist screamed all the way down from the roof he had been in with a sniper rifle, falling dead with the kunai in a part that meant pain for men… Jason, Sportsmaster and even Kobra winced.

"Your point is?" the god wannabe started, feeling impatient and wishing nothing but to break this fool's mouth, but he knew that it'd be troublesome with his allies ready to aid him and the fact this guy was easily as strong as another mercenary the Light even feared.

"Well, considering me and Deathstroke are the only guys you and the Light don't want to mess with… Let's strike a deal." He said, finally pulling the blade from Kobra's throat, albeit reluctantly… deep inside he wished to cut off his head, but that'd have to wait. "The kids are useful for your bosses, AKA, my clients. I think it's in their best interest to have them alive. Also, I brought you a gift, so show some gratitude by listening to me." Kurama was smug enough to slightly slap Kobra on his pale as milk cheek, making the cultist leader grit his teeth hard enough to crack one.

Red Hood tried hard not to snicker, but still aimed his revolver at Sportsmaster, having an eye good enough to see the large man had grabbed one of his extendable spears, "Yeah, you wanted Bane here for your experiments. I think that means some extra cash."

Sportsmaster finally lost his temper, "Why you little-"

Kori was fast enough to fire a star-bolt inches from his head, a warning shot, "Don't dare to finish that sentence and insult one of my friends."

Kurama chuckled, "Hey, hey, I might get jealous, Kori." She giggled in response as he mocked sadness with his face, making the still present Ultragirl feel more annoyed than before. He grinned and continued with his very one-sided negotiation, "Well, we can just try to put the other's head on a stake… Or do our damn jobs, get paid and let this slide. We'll simply lock the kids up and once everything's said and done we'll leave. Besides, I do think we do deserve the extra, I lost my new mask thanks to Ultragirl here." He chuckled more, now in true good humor, "Gotta admit, I kinda liked it… I guess I enjoy my ladies with some spunk."

She blushed a lot and glared harder than ever before at him, "You pervert!"

XXXXXX

After putting the team in a cell, Kurama, still shirtless for the sake of Ultragirl not attracting perverted attention, walked to wait for the deal to be set so he and the other Outlaws could get their money and move back to their hideout. But a pouting Kori using the power of her exotic orange skin's chest on his bare back as she flew up to lean once again on him, resting her head atop his while the crack of her outfit between her girls allowed him to feel her warmth.

"So, you do like that kryptonian girl, right, Friend Kurama?" she asked with a small, cute pout.

"She's interesting…Even that Martian girl is special… Heh, I guess I enjoy the company of girls who go for what they want. But at least I learned when that is a good or a bad thing." He let out a sigh at the last part, also letting his face take a sour expression.

"Bad experience?" Red Hood asked.

"Worse than bad… but it's in the past so I don't give a damn anymore." He then turned to the girl atop him and grinned before grabbing her into a hug, "But, what is it with you? Jealous?" he had on a small smile, she matched it while one of her fingers played with his lips.

"In Tamaran we try to love as many people as we can… You, however, are a very interesting person… Let's just say I enjoy this freedom you have." The sly smile she had on made her boss' smile disappear before it returned tenfold.

Jason scratched the back of his neck, "How do you even do… THIS?"

Kurama chuckled, but did so a bit sadly, "I once had practice… Some beautiful ladies that loved me and I loved back… Sadly, they're not here anymore. But I made sure the one who took them away paid suffering worse than any other entity ever could as I sent him to Hell. Even if it cost me half my body."

Jason remained silent… He did know the feeling of everything you loved being taken from you, same with Kori at what her sister did. So they swallowed their pity, for their boss' sake. "Well, you got it back; I'd sure love to see his face at the idea all the damage he did to you meant shit." The biker said as he took out Gladys and spun the revolver with a chuckle.

Starfire giggled, "Fufufu… Just watch his failure? I'd like to make him suffer personally while he realizes his futility at trying to fight Friend Kurama."

The blond chuckled, "With friends like you two… Having enemies to see them die at your hands doesn't sound so bad."

XXXXXX

Ultragirl was struggling hard to get herself free from the table she was strapped to. Since it was a special metal table for the Kobra Venom test subjects it meant she wasn't going to move anytime soon. The others were trapped with her. Megan was tied up with the chains that had held the busty ravenette moments ago, the others were also tied up from the feet up in either chains or rope in case of the two guys without super-strength.

The ravenette had seen the mercs take the bird boy's utility belt and Kaldur's Water Bearers and his backpack that contained the water he could have used to free himself or at least cut the ropes that had Robin and Kid Flash captured. Those items were in a nearby room by what she heard from the steps and the nearby door opening and closing.

"Ugh…" Wally started to wake up, groaning at the headache from his face meeting ground, "What hit me? An enraged gorilla?"

"Close, you angered Kurama." Kaldur said as he also woke up, feeling more pain than humiliation thanks to his newest defeat.

"Yeah, that's the first time I ever felt so much contained rage in just one person." Megan said, shaking her head a bit, "I think it was the monster comment… I could feel the anger ooze from him at that word."

"So, KF's big mouth got him in trouble, not like it's something new." Robin said… standing up!

"When did you…?" Kid Flash started, only to see Dick raise a kunai from Kurama.

Ultragirl was truly shocked, "W-Wait, that doesn't even make any sense! Why do you have one of HIS weapons?"

"I found it when I tried to reach my utility belt." The Boy Wonder replied as he flipped the kunai and started to free the others with it, starting with Kid Flash's ropes, "My best bet is that he's somehow trying to use us for his benefit here."

Ultragirl growled at that, "That bastard…When I get my hands on him…"

"Easy there." Robin started, rubbing the back of his head, "We've failed this mission before we could even start it thanks to him fighting us. Think about it, why is he trying to help us? He easily wiped the floor with our butts barely making any effort. I don't think it was another game like with our meeting after Mister Twister. Trust me, nutjobs like him have some reason to do what they do." The bird boy looked down, letting out a sigh, "I should have known… I should have stayed with you from the start so we didn't face him… I should-"

"Robin." Kaldur started, getting the boy to snap back into the real world, "What was done cannot be undone, but this mistake you think you committed can be used to our advantage. Kurama wants us here for a reason. Much as I'd hate to play by his rules, we have no choice. But first, we need to contact the League, we're over our heads."

Wally tried to do as his friend suggested, only to find static, "Damn it! Radio's jammed…I guess that means we're here trapped with Kurama and whoever may own this place."

"Let me investigate." Megan said, stepping forward, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her head, using her psychic powers to read the minds of the people nearest to her. "We're trapped… By the Cult of the Kobra… They're trying to deliver something to some dangerous buyer, and Kurama's with them… But he's waiting for his pay before leaving. The buyer is also waiting for something called… the Kobra Venom…"

Kaldur nodded, "If Kurama is here then it must mean that whoever is this buyer and whatever is this Kobra Venom are something we don't want to leave this island."

"It seems that's what he wants." Megan said, still reading one mind… Kurama's, "He's found me… but…" the green skinned girl did something out of character for herself, she growled, "He's being annoying… Don't call me sweet-cheeks!" as the team gave her confused looks, Kurama merrily talked to her.

"_Hey, sweetie! If you're listening to me, and I know you are due to your presence in my head… You and the guys try to investigate as much as you can, trash this place as best as you can and do what you need to do before I find you, sweet-cheeks. A bit of advice, if I do find you there are no second chances for you. Game. Over._" Kurama had on a large smile as he let the girl tell the team about his 'deal' with them.

However, once Megan was done, she had noted something, "Ultragirl, why are you wearing Kurama's vest?"

The ravenette blushed and covered her chest instinctively with her arms, "None of your business!" she sent Aqualad and Robin a glare that said if they opened their mouths they would be dead. Considering she broke Kurama's mask they kept their lips sealed.

Kaldur sighed, "Well, we need to bite the bullet now. So while Kurama's distracting them, as I'm sure he will, we need to find out what they're doing before forcing our way out and destroy this factory as well as whatever it is they're developing here. Kid Flash, you and Robin will find the information. Miss Martian, I'll need you in your invisible mode to find out both where we are and who is behind all of this, and you should also link us up telepathically. I'll explore the area to find an exit, we'll reunite to find out how to stop this Kobra Venom from being created and we'll run out. Sup-" he stopped mid-sentence at the warning look he got about not saying that name, "Ultragirl, you'll be the one to take out as many guards are in our path, we'll need to get out as fast as we can to avoid facing Kurama because I fear he may be serious about our chances being over."

Robin smirked as he pocketed the kunai, "I guess we should have our way of 'thanking' Kurama for what he did for us..."

The team nodded with slightly evil grins, it was going to be a hard mission but they needed to do it... aside from the sake of revenge. It was a time to take action or die. So Wally smiled at the two alien girls, "If we survive, I say we celebrate watching a good movie I heard about." Robin elbowed him, "Ouch!"

"No." was Ultragirl's dry reply.

Megan chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Kid Flash, but I'd rather focus on living right now."

XXXXXX

Kurama approached the duo of criminals with a small smile, knowing how to buy some time to his 'friends' the heroes. Jason was currently checking how much ammo he was carrying while Kori still rested atop her favorite human person. It'd be tricky.

"Is the cargo ready?" he asked, getting a nod from Kobra. He also noted Sportsmaster looking happily at him with a glint of joy in his eyes while putting away a large distance call phone.

Sportsmaster grinned behind his mask, "Good… Now, it's time for you three to see one harsh truth… You have ridiculously large prices for something I do just as efficiently for a fairer price. So, the Light is bothered with costs and thinks that having a merc like me and another like you Kurama in a same mission might be difficult." He smiled in a good, friendly faked nature. "So, we have to fight to determine who is a true waste of money."

Oh… well… Sometimes the universe worked in your favor. But, "So they think I'm expendable?" Kurama asked feeling truly offended and even mad.

"This is business, you better have what it takes or you're out." The other blond chuckled, taking out his extendable spear.

Kurama, however, started to grin, "Is that so…? Well, time for me to put on some good terms. I win… you're my bitch, you obey everything I said and keep your life. I lose… Heh, well, the worse that can happen is Hell and I once smacked a demon on the face, twice." He then tossed Vixen to Jason, who caught it in one hand, twirled it and kept it at his sides, "I'm even going to make it fair for you… I won't even use weapons, you can use your own… you'll need them." he said, taking off his gauntlets and giving them to the alien girl atop him, she took them with a smile and flew away.

"You're going to regret that." Sportsmaster growled, twirling his spear and glaring at his fellow blond merc.

Kobra nodded, "I shall be this match's witness…After all, I am paying a good amount of my money for this operation to be taken care of."

Jason was a bit concerned, "You sure you don't want us to do some killing, boss? I mean, I could use some stretching."

Kurama cackled, "You're kidding me? How can I be a good boss if I don't take care of the heavy shit myself?"

"Do the kicking to the posterior part, friend!" Kori cheered for him, even using his empty gauntlets to clap for him.

Kurama smirked and pointed at Sportsmaster, "Try not to suck!"

The large merc was finally pissed off and threw the spear at the much leaner merc. Kurama leaned back, but instead of doing a Matrix rip-off he kicked the spear up, which proceeded to blow up, showing that the currently masked blond mercenary was going in for the kill from the start.

Kurama chuckled, "I thought I told you not to suck. What the hell was that? If you're trying to hit me, do so like a man!" the kitsune mercenary got into his own battle stance, a simple boxing position with both his fists up and his legs spread.

Sportsmaster growled and took out another spear, charging at the demonic young man, "Just shut your trap!"

(Play Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty OST – Yell Dead cell/Boss battle theme.)

"First: I think you look like a bad rip-off of Jason Voorhees, but with half the charm and much less intellect if you think you can beat me." Kurama taunted as he ducked under a swipe of the spear by leaning back, skipping away from the large merc and getting a bunch of laughs from his male friend while Kori would question what he meant later, and glares from the now truly angered Sportsmaster, who still failed to land a hit on the motor-mouth of a merc.

"And second: I'm really looking forward to having singing 'I feel pretty' while paying for the beer in the karaoke. What? I like karaoke." The kitsune said and responded as he got questioning looks from even Kobra and moved into the clearing in front of the factory. Sportsmaster was furious now. This man kept on insulting him and dared to ignore him, not even taking him seriously, and the thing that really got him mad was that Kurama was saying it right to his face with a troll grin, the kind you see on the internet to piss others off.

Sportsmaster followed Kurama into the clearing and stood ten feet away from the thinner merc. The former Jinchuuriki stretched to piss the man some more. But when Sportsmaster was about to attack, already lunging at him, the demonic man stopped him by grabbing his spear singlehandedly. The younger mercenary kicked the elder in the gut, now holding the masked man's spear. He looked boringly at it, before throwing it at where the groaning and slowly rising up Sportsmaster lay.

"You can keep that thing…you'll need it if you even dream of beating me." Sportsmaster glared at our blond anti-hero with a burning desire to slice his head off with the cocky brat's own sword.

_'Hmmm. Maybe I will do that…_' The buff criminal thought as he took his spear once again and charged the grinning foxy man. "Here I come!" Sportsmaster shouted as he charged Kurama. The kitsune ninja saw the attack coming, but just stood there, waiting for Sportsmaster to reach him. And when the furious man swung at the currently shirtless mercenary, Kurama vanished. Startled, Sportsmaster quickly looked around in search of the lost whiskered man. Then all of a sudden, the elder mercenary was nailed with a round house kick to the back, where Kurama reappeared. The masked criminal rolled forward and looked back, and locked is furious eyes with Kurama's. "How the hell did you do that?!" He demanded.

"That, my dear fellow, was for me to know and you to never find out. But since you wanna know so badly… Here, let me show you again!"

And like before, the masked kitsune disappeared. (No Peter Griffin jokes here, please.) He reappeared and punched Sportsmaster in the face, then disappeared again. The battered older mercenary stumbled backwards and was tripped by Kurama who appeared once again behind him. But Sportsmaster swung his spear and sliced right into Kurama's chest, giving him a large gash from his left shoulder to his right side. The duo of friends Kurama had was horrified, except for a grinning Kobra and Shimmer who, of course, didn't have a liking to the blond for his insults to the cultist leader.

Then Naruto started to laugh, causing everybody, including Kobra, to be confused. "Damn… first time I'm hit decently by someone this brute… I'd say bravo but you kind of don't deserve the praise." The merc said as he let his wound close at an accelerated rate, widening the eyes of everyone around him in shock. And to everybody's surprise, he simply grabbed one of his kunais and reopened the already closed wound, let it heal again and pocketed the kunai back from wherever he took it from. He looked at Sportsmaster, who was seriously baffled.

"Sorry to disappoint, Lil' Voorhees, but I'm simply one un-killable stubborn bastard! But since you want to get serious about this, I guess I better take off the metaphorical gloves… you know, since I kinda took of the real ones a moment ago." Kurama announced/explained, then disappeared again. He reappeared, and kicked Sportsmaster in the stomach, then disappeared, and reappeared to perform a sweeping kick. Sportsmaster was sent tumbling on his back, but looked up and didn't see the smirking kitsune. Sportsmaster slowly got on his feet and the foxy merc appeared a few feet away with his hands on the back of his head and a laidback smirk all over his face.

"You know what? This is getting boring. So I'm not disappearing anymore. Is that ok with you or do you want to give up already and start your new life as my butler? By the way, I don't leave tips… because I'm evil." Kurama just kept on pissing the larger merc off over and over again, getting on the man's last nerves. Sportsmaster ran at him, intending on slicing his head off. But when he swung, Kurama ducked and brought a powerful uppercut up on the outmatched man's chin. As he did so, and jumped at that too, he couldn't help but quote:

"Motherfucking SHORYUKEN, bitch!"

Everyone but the cult of Kobra were on their feet cheering for Kurama, meaning Red Hood was ripping off cowboy movies by shooting his dual pistols up in the air and shouting for him while Kori did some… Tamaranean thing…ritual for cheering… Sorry, I'm drooling thinking about it, she was doing midair cheerleader routines that showed off how her outfit remarked her body's beauty.

The snake god hopeful, on the other hand, was outraged. This man, this Kurama, a mere nobody, had the strength to outmatch someone like Sportsmaster and equal Deathstroke on skill alone, and he still had a lot of power hidden. Kurama however could see this had been going on long enough, so he decided to finish it. The coup de grace was delivered when he dashed right at the slightly dazed Sportsmaster, and delivered a devastating punch to the man's masked face, breaking the mask and sending him flying, hitting a tree and rendering him unconscious. Kobra ran over and inspected the unconscious body of the defeated man.

Then the snake like man looked over at his stunned followers as Kurama couldn't wait to start gloating, buy some butler outfit and have Sportsmaster change his names to Lil Voorhees and bring him dry Martinis, shaken, no mixed.

*BOOM!*

The mercs and cultists watched as the factory caught on fire. Blowing up to pieces, Kobra cursed loudly, but Kurama knew it was time to leave, "Snakey, grab the big guy and run! We'll take the cargo!"

Kobra sneered, but did as told, commanding some of his followers to grab the large mercenary and take him away with him as they ran. Kurama and the others approached the chopper, smirking to themselves. They entered the helicopter and Jason started it, moving levers, pushing buttons and getting the thing to move. Kurama leaned on his seat besides Red Hood, Kori, however, had a curious look on her face as she found something.

"Well, this will be easy." Kurama said as the chopper finally took off, with no superhero team on sight, "We just take the cargo, find some far-away place to throw it and make it blow to pieces along this thing and we blame it on the kids… I love it when a plan comes together."

Jason laughed, "It's such a lovely night too… I say we hit the town after we get back home, find ourselves some good drinks and even try karaoke for you, boss. But I feel a bit sad… I did want to do more than kill a few goons."

Kurama chuckled more, "Next time we find the kids you can fight them all by yourself if you want to."

Red Hood chuckled back, "Then I think I'll pass… I'm strong, but not strong enough."

Kori finally took what had caught her interest in the chopper, "Friends, I found something here. A note." Kurama looked at Jason, they nodded to each other and the biker kept on piloting the large flying machine. Kurama moved to the cargo room, finding Kori looking oddly worried with a slip of paper in her hands. When he read it he too became worried:

_Dear Kurama,_

_Thanks for the beating. By the way, that was sarcasm. We found a small room filled with bombs, and since we don't want your clients to get what they shouldn't mess with, especially a dangerous chemical like this one, we're forced to take it all down. But hey, don't worry, we know you'll survive this._

_Mockingly yours, Robin._

_P.S. If you found this note, it'd be a good time to jump off the chopper._

Then he heard a beeping noise coming from some of the boxes, "Oh that little… Damn, he's actually good." The blond complimented, before he grabbed Kori and ran to the cabin, grabbing Jason by his jacket, kicking the window out of their way as he jumped with them down. Kori instantly grabbed them and flew away from the chopper, which in a few seconds blew up along the cargo, burning it all to ashes. "Yeah, those kids are gonna be fun." Kurama commented with a small smile.

Jason shook his head, "No, I had found a bottle of very good Tequila beneath my seat."

"So… no tropical drink?" Kurama asked, finally looking worried. Jason solemnly shook his head, making his boss quote Luke Skywalker when he found that Darth Vader was his father: "Noooooooooooooo!"

XXXXXX

The team was finally back home, and man were they glad to be there. They just wanted to forget what happened after how much they got their asses kicked, but Batman had been tolerant and even praised them from a job well done after all the trouble Kurama put them through. To say it was a great honor to get praise from THE Batman was an understatement.

Once Megan was in her room she just wanted to lay on her bed and sleep as long as she could… That was her only thought until her door was knocked lightly. Once she opened it, she was shocked when Ultragirl, still wearing Kurama's vest, ran in and hugged her. The Martian could barely think, she blushed slightly and with a bit of envy at how bigger Ultragirl's breasts were.

But, she was shocked when listening to her speak, "I'm sorry." and with that, the Kryptonian turned to leave, or would have had Megan not grabbed her hand.

The ravenette looked at her confused, and then looked down, still feeling ashamed at what she had done earlier. But Megan smiled warmly at her, "You were already forgiven… You are my friend, I know that a lot is bothering you, so if I can help you I'm willing to be here for you."

The ravenette allowed herself to look at her friend and smile, "Thank you… for everything… Keeping up with my crap, my messes and even giving me a name."

"No problem…" Megan said, before a wide smile spread all over her face, "So, does this mean I can do your hair again?"

Instantly, Ultragirl felt dread, but deciding to save her friendship, she decided to go with it. "Sure… and…" she struggled, but she had to get it out, "I could also need someone to help me deal with that pervert…"

XXXXXX

In his hideout, Naruto sneezed, he then sniffed the scent and grinned. "Hoh, two beauties are talking about me."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Next chapter will have something I bet you all wanted to see… Naruto and Black Canary meeting!**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
